


Treat me well

by remmi_honey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Bondage, Bruises, College, Deepthroating, Explicit Language, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Job, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Lovers, M/M, No Condom, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Power Bottom, Raw - Freeform, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Slice of Life, Smut, Sushi, bossy sub, fuck buddies, pillow princess, pleasure top, rough, sex friends - Freeform, versatile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmi_honey/pseuds/remmi_honey
Summary: Misadventures of Ivan and Leon, friends with benefits who navigate the fine line between friends, flings, and lovers.
Relationships: Ivan/Leon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Treat Me Right Prequel

“This is the last time I let you fuck me.” Ivan hissed as Leon slid a hand under his shirt, lifting it over Ivan’s head. The short brunette glared at the black-haired man leaning over him.

They were in Leon’s place, Ivan resting back on his forearm while Leon straddled him, his bed creaking under their weight. Leon had urged Ivan to drive over under the guise of dinner and a movie, maybe a Smash game. Ivan prided himself with being one of the few people who could beat Leon in Smash.

“Uh-huh.” Leon breathed flatly. “That’s what you said the last time.” While they had known each other for years, Ivan had entered the friend group openly gay, whereas Leon was more reserved and unsure. Neither of them propositioned the other for sex intentionally, one day it just happened. Leon was at Ivan’s house playing Smash, and the beer had gotten to them and their game session turned into a make-out session, which turned into sex. They found that they were a good pair sexually, lasting longer and feeling more than with other partners.

Leon pulled his shirt off, then began undressing the rest of Leon, gentle to pull his boxers off. Ivan just watched, his face flushing slightly, mouth slightly open in anticipation as he prepared his mind for Leon. Leon greedily at up the view of Ivan under him, face flush, his dick hard, his eyes begging him to devour him. Ivan’s face flashed an angry expression and he shifted slightly.

“Either prep me now or I’ll get myself off and go home.” Ivan hissed, reaching over to the nightstand, and pulling out a bottle of lube. Leon snatched the bottle from Ivan and adjusted himself so that he was between Ivan’s legs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Leon begged. He stared almost uncertainly at Ivan’s dick. While Ivan was a good foot shorter than Leon, Ivan almost had him beat in length and girth. It was Leon’s luck that Ivan was a self-proclaimed pillow princess, which worked out because Leon loved pleasuring his lovers. Or friends with benefits.

As gently as he could, Leon took the whole length of Ivan’s dick in his mouth and felt his throat contracting around it. Ivan gasped in pleasure. Leon reached out and interlocked his fingers with Ivan’s, and while Ivan isn’t normal a touchy feely type, he enjoyed when Leon treated him well. Ivan fought the urge to squeeze his thighs together as Leon began bobbing his head up and down his dick. His whole body trembled as the thick warm tightness of Leon’s throat massaged his dick, the vibrations of Leon’s moaning sending sparks up Ivan’s body. Ivan’s body jerked as Leon free hand began teasing his bottom, his thumb slowly rubbing over his hole.

“L-Leon-“Ivan shuddered as he felt his hole being teased as Leon massaged a finger inside. Leon slowly lifted his head, a small strand of precum still connected to Ivan. The cool air on Ivan’s dick made him shudder slightly. Letting go of his hand, Leon helped Ivan turn around and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hands. Laying on his stomach and clutching a pillow, Ivan braced himself for the cold sensation of the lube, taking a sharp breath as Leon’s cold fingers began to spread him open and slide inside.

Leon used his free hand to grip Ivan’s thighs as Ivan shuddered, his legs attempting to close out of instinct. With two fingers, Leon slowly thrusted in and out of Ivan. When he added a third finger, Ivan’s back arched and he buried his face into the pillow, muffling the sounds of pleasure. After a few moments when he thought that Ivan was ready, he pulled his fingers out and spread more lube on his own dick. Using his thumbs, Leon held Ivan’s cheeks open, placing the tip of his dick inside. Ivan moaned loudly, but the sweet sound was muffled by the pillow.

“Ivan, move the pillow.” Leon said, keeping the half inch inside Ivan. Ivan shook his head, trying to roll his hips to get Leon inside. “Dude, I’m serious.” Ivan shot his head up.

“Don’t fucking call me dude when you have your dick in my ass!” Ivan shouted. Leon reached over and tried to snatch the pillow from Ivan, who tried to push him away. “Fuck-“ Ivan moaned as Leon unintentionally sunk his full length inside. Leon collapsed slightly, resting his forehead on the back of Ivan’s neck, willing himself not to cum as the sudden warmth surrounding his dick trembled around him. Leon bit his lip as he sat up slightly, pulling out and thrusting deeply into Ivan. Each slap of his thighs onto Ivan’s cheeks sent a wave of pleasure through Ivan’s body, causing him to moan loudly. Ivan’s gasping moans, the slight hitches in his voice as Leon pounded into him, were orgasmic to Leon, who got off on pleasuring others. Tonight would be different though.

Leon stopped suddenly, pulling out fully. Ivan took a moment to catch his breath, weakly glancing back at Leon’s glazed eyes. “D-did you come already?” he asked, his voice cracking slightly. Leon pulled Ivan up, and once Leon was sitting down, Ivan snapped out of his sex haze into reality. “No- I don’t want to ride you.” He stated, his legs shanking slightly. Ivan’s dick dripped of cum as he stood, staring angrily at Leon. Leon shrugged, his chest heaving slightly.

“Either you go home with a boner you know you cant take care of alone, or we finish like this,” Leon proceeded to pat his thighs. Leon held his hand out, and waited for Ivan, who was clearly debating between his pride and his need to get off.

“Fuck you, Leon.” Ivan said, slapping Leon’s hand away as he pushed Leon’s chest back. Ivan threw one leg over Leon, straddling him. Reaching back, Ivan grabbed the base of Leon’s dick and steadied himself. Leon could see that Ivan was scared and nervous. Holding onto Ivan’s hips, Leon gently pushed Ivan’s hips down. Ivan threw his head back as Leon was fully inside him again. He allowed Leon to guide him at lifting hips and slamming them down on his dick, his own dick slapping Leon’s stomach.

Leon’s fingers dug into Ivan’s hip as he felt his orgasm arriving, that knot in his stomach unraveling. The view of Ivan on top, bouncing his hips, the sound of their labored breathing sent him over the edge. He normally lasted longer, but these new sensations were overstimulating him.

“Ivan- “he gasped, his fingers digging into Ivan’s legs. Ivan grabbed his hand and force Leon to jerk him off as Leon came inside. Ivan slowed down as he began to orgasm, his semen shooting out and covering Leon’s chest. Ivan rested his hands on top of Leon’s chest, their labored breathing filling the room. Ivan groaned as he lifted himself off of Leon’s dick, his semen dripping out of his hole.

Weakly, Ivan collapsed next to Leon, shivering as the feelings of pleasure still bloomed in his stomach. Leon glanced over at Ivan, taking in the rare sight of sweat matting his hair down, bruises littering his thighs and hips, his face and chest flush. Ivan looked up at him and Leon felt himself start to get hard again. Ivan glanced down at Leon’s dick and laughed before sitting up.

“What, first you ask me to ride you, then you’re asking for a second round?” Ivan huffed, rolling over so that he was laying on his stomach, leaning on his elbows and looking down at Leon. Before Leon could let the thought linger in his head, he ran his hand through Ivan’s hair and leaned over and gave Ivan a kiss. Ivan, shocked, pulled away, before giving an exasperated sigh and finishing the kiss. Leon wrapped his arms around Ivan’s shoulders and brought him in for a deep kiss, Ivan’s semen rubbing between their bodies.

Other than their first time, they hadn’t kissed or made out. The first time was a spur of the moment interaction, but this time was different. They were both sober. Ivan felt Leon’s tongue slide between his lips and melted at the sensation. He wasn’t the touchy feely type with any of his other partners, and especially not with Leon, but the moment that Leon pulled away, he knew he wanted more.

Ivan let his head drop down onto Leon’s chest, letting the smell of sweat fill his nose. He felt his ears grow red with embarrassment as Leon ran his fingers up and down his spine. Ivan opened his mouth and was about to speak until Leon cleared is throat.

“I was thinking,” Leon started. Ivan kept his head buried in Leon’s chest. “Either we become a thing, or we gotta split up.” Ivan shot his head up, accidentally banging the top of his head on Leon’s chin. He tried to hide his panicked expression as Leon sat up, holding his chin in his hands. “Ah, fuck-“

“I’m sorry,” Ivan blurted quickly. “I’m sorry…”

“Look,” Leon shook his head, sitting up as well. “I don’t think I’m cut out for this friends with benefits thing. I’m finding myself wanting to do more than just fuck you every so often. I’m finding myself getting possessive of you. I want to hold your hand in public, and take you out, and do new things with you. I don’t mind if your answer is no, but if it is, we need to end it now.” Ivan bit his lip and refused to look Leon in the eyes. Reaching over to the pile of clothes, Ivan pulled his out and began dressing himself while Leon watched silently.

After he had pulled his coat on, he picked his wallet and keys from the floor. Leon began to dress himself slowly and followed Ivan out to the front door. Ivan opened the door and held onto the doorframe.

“5:30.” He said flatly. Leon looked confused as Ivan met his gaze.

“Ok?” Leon asked confused. Ivan smiled softly.

“I’ll be here at 5:30 for our date. Gotta date me a few times before we can be official.” Leon smiled, relieved. He leaned down and kissed Ivan.

“Dude, we’ve been friends for years, and ive already sucked your dick.” Leon laughed. Ivan wrapped his arms around Leon’s chest. He allowed himself to be pulled back into the apartment. “Tomorrows Saturday. Stay over and I’ll clean you up and make you some dinner.” Leon gave his face small kisses, before reaching his neck and biting it softly.

“Mmmm,” Ivan groaned, letting his keys and phone fall to the floor. “Only if you never fucking use my orgasm to make me do things.” he and Leon chuckled as they made their way to the couch.

“We’ll see.”


	2. Love me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan and Leon participate in some naughty late night activities

Leon gently put his keys into the bowl on the counter, careful not to make too much noise. Pulling off his shoes and outer coat, he made his way to his bedroom, pulling his belt off. Opening the door, he could see the sleeping silhouette of his boyfriend on his bed, the light from the moon softly illuminating the room. Undressing down to his boxers, Leon slid under the covers. Ivan shuffled slightly turning to face him. Even in the dim light, Leon could make out his features. His strong nose, his gentle jawline, his messy hair. His breath smelled sweet and he smelled like their shampoo. He couldn’t help it when his hands found their way to his dick.

  
Sliding under his boxers, he felt his dick come to life in his hands. Biting his lip, he began to jerk off, imagining Ivan under him, holding onto his hand as he was pushed into another climax. His breathing labored as he imagined the tightness of his asshole, the warm feeling of being sucked in. he could hear Ivan begging him, his voice hoarse and shaking form the oncoming orgasm. He could feel his hands sink into his hips as they both orgasmed.

  
Suddenly he felt a hand grab his wrist. Leon’s eyes snapped open as he looked at Ivan, still slightly groggy.

  
“Oh, shit, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry-” Leon stammered as Ivan sat up.

  
“Were you thinking of me?” Ivan asked. Leon was almost taken aback but nodded anyways. Pulling his boxers down to expose his own penis, Ivan scooted closer and rested his head on Leon’s shoulder.

“Baby, get me off.” Ivan moaned, reaching for Leon’s dick. Leon was shocked but waisted no time as he felt Ivan’s hands envelope his. He buried his own head in Ivan’s shoulder. They both began to moan as they jerked each other off. For a while, the room was filled with soft moans and the sound of wet dicks being jerked off until they reached their climax. Leon orgasmed first, willing himself to keep his hands moving until Ivan got off moments later.

  
They both sat there, semen on their hands and boxers, panting in each other’s shoulders, savoring the moment.

  
“Baby, fuck me.” Ivan whispered, kissing Leon’s neck.

  
“Ivan, the weekend is only a few days away. Let’s be patient and not have you strain your body.” Leon said, wiping the semen onto his boxers. Ivan’s grip on Leon’s dick made him gasp and stop moving.

  
“Leon, we haven’t had sex in almost a week. If I cant walk, I’ll just use a sick day. Please?” Ivan begged, pulling back to look Leon in the eyes. Leon felt himself crumble under his gaze. Leon kissed his forehead before pulling off Ivan’s boxers and laying him down on his stomach. Scraping what semen he could, he slipped his fingers into Ivan, thrusting in and out silently. Ivan’s body twitched and arched at the sudden finger.

  
Spreading Ivan’s legs with his knees, Leon positioned his now hard dick at the entrance. Ivan’s breathing was labored as Leon sunk into him slowly. Making small adjusting thrusts, Leon went slow until he knew he had hit Ivan’s prostate. Ivan screamed out before covering his mouth, his body twitching as the intense feeling filled him to the core. Leon smirked and began to thrust roughly at that area, willing himself not to come again as Ivan tightened around him. Tears began spilling from Ivan’s eyes and small cries escaped his hands. Reaching over, Leon grabbed both of Ivan’s wrists and held them down, forcing Ivan to cry out. Each thrust brought Ivan deeper into pleasure than he thought he could go. He felt himself melting into Leon more and more.

  
Leon felt another orgasm coming so he angled himself right against Ivan’s prostate and ejaculated against it. Leon had come several times during the penetration, his body twitching, his thighs trembling, and his ass tensing as Leon pulled out.

  
Leon savored the view as he leaned over Ivan, his body twitching, his legs and hips shaking with small tremors. Ivan’s ragged breathing filled the room. His eyes were distant, tears spilling from his eyes. Leaning over, Leon gave small kisses on the back of Ivan’s neck before getting up and grabbing a towel.

  
Being as gentle as possible, Leon began wiping down Ivan’s body, being careful not to rub over the raw parts of his body.

  
“Leon…” Ivan muttered, his voice ragged.

  
“Hm?” Leon muttered, tossing the semen covered rag towards the corner of the room.

  
“Fuck me like this every night,” he breathed, weakly laughing. Leon chuckled before pulling the blanket up over Ivan’s naked body. Adjusting himself, he spooned Ivan, gently helping him adjust his body to lay on his side. Wrapping his arm around Ivan, Leon watched as Ivan drifted into exhausted sleep. After a moment of watching his lover, Leon too drifted into sleep.


	3. Midterm Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel:  
> this is technically where I wanted the story to start, but I made these chapters after I made Treat me well, so it is what it is. these next chapters are less sexy, and more fluff and slice of life. Ill preface the more sexy chapters

Leon watched, almost jealously, as Ivan and Daniel walked together hand in hand to the café that they all regularly attended. He wasn't jealous of Ivan and Daniel per se, more so jealous of their openness. Leon had known he was gay since he was 15, but he never felt ready to reveal himself to his friends, who were obviously accepting of Ivan and his boyfriend. Leon glanced down at his phone and idly began flipping between apps when Ivan and Daniel dropped their bags off in the last two empty chairs at the table. It wasn’t until David elbowed him in the arm did he snap out of his mind.

  
“Shit, sorry,” Leon stammered, reaching over to grab the drink that Daniel was holding out for him. He didn’t even hear his name being called out. “Thank man.” Daniel nodded, taking a seat next to Ivan. Leon watched as Daniel’s hand flexed as he lifted his mug to his lips. He couldn’t help himself as his mind drifted to more naughty things his hands did, imagining the large fingers caressing his body, the strong grip on his hips, until David gave his arm another sharp nudge.

  
“Dude, seriously, you good?” Eric asked, genuine concern in his eyes. Leon felt his face flush slightly as he realized all eyes were on him.

  
“I can’t even begin to explain the psychological trauma this midterm is doing to me.” Leon laughed flatly. It was a partial truth. The midterms had eaten up most of his time, and while the group had met twice a week, he could barely make one the last few weeks. “Fulltime sucks ass.”

  
“Damn dude,” Ivan laughed, “you have Issacson this semester? Heard he was an ass.”

  
“I had him as my lower division comp professor and even in that class he was incredibly hard.” Eric said, taking a bit from his sandwich. “I can’t even imagine what he expects from upper division classes.”

  
“It’s not that he’s too hard, I’m just too fucking stupid to understand the midterm.” Ivan rested his head in his hands, his mind whirling with his professor’s lectures. “I’m going to bomb this midterm, and then fail the class, and then I’ll have to be held back from my degree for another year because he only teaches in the spring, and then I’ll have to pay for another year of this shit school-” Eric put a hand on Leon’s shoulder reassuringly.

  
“Leon, its not that bad I’m sure.” Daniel mused, taking a sip of his drink. Leon looked up. “Look, I’ll tutor you or help you out or something.” Leon’s face must have lit up because Daniel laughed. “If Ivan’s friend need help, I’m always happy to help.”

  
“Ok, can we stop talking about midterms? I’m starting to remember all the shit I need to study and it’s ruining my mood.” Ivan stated, pointing his finger at Leon.

  
Their conversation drifted from topic to topic as all five guys forgot about their work and school responsibilities for the moment. By the end of the night, they were all laughing and enjoying their company. As the café’s lights began to turn off until only a few were on, they all got up from the table, cleaning up their mess, and began heading to their cars. Daniel had given Leon his number and was talking with Ivan and Leon, trying to fit a study session into their schedule. After deciding a date and time, they all departed. Leon left, feeling content on the walk to his apartment.

* * *

They had decided a week before finals was a good time to fit in a night of studying. Leon was standing outside of Daniel’s house, his bag full of all related books needed for his midterm. Pulling his coat tighter as the wind picked up, Leon rang the doorbell, the sound echoing throughout the house. Moments later, Ivan opened the door. Leon took in the rare sight of Ivan dressed casually, his usual fashioned outfits swapped for casual sweats and a baggy sweater, a beanie on his head. An annoyed looked passed Ivan’s face as a gust of wind hit him.

  
“Bitch what?” Leon smiled before walking in.

  
“Dude, I’ve never seen you without your many rings.” Ivan laughed before closing the door behind him.

  
“Fuck you. Living room’s right over there, I’ll grab us some beer. Danny’s taking a shower.” Leon noticed that Ivan’s hair was slightly wet as he walked over to the kitchen. Leon walked over to the living room, pulling his bag off and plotting onto the couch, feeling himself sink into the soft cushions. He rested his head back feeling his mind drift into sleep before Ivan came back, placing the cold beer on his neck, making Leon jump up in shock.

  
“Thanks man.” Leon said, cracking open the beer. Ivan gave a half smile, raising his beer before cracking it open as well, taking a few full gulps. Leon began pulling his books out onto the coffee table as Daniel came downstairs, a towel around his shoulders.

  
“Hey man. Make yourself comfortable.” Daniel said, giving Leon a slap on his shoulder. Ivan handed Daniel a coke as he sat down on the other side of the couch next to Leon. Picking up one of the books, he flipped through the heavily annotated novel before picking up another and doing the same.

  
“Thanks for helping me out.” Leon said shyly. He suddenly felt very conscious of the age and career difference between him and Daniel. Daniel was an ‘adult’, working a fulltime day job as a salaryman, owning is own house and car, living in the suburbs of the city. Daniel felt like a child compared to him.

  
“Don’t even sweat it.” Daniel laughed. “Before I got my job, I was working towards my master’s in literature.” He reached over and shifted through the books. “So, let’s get dirty. Where’s the rubric.”

  
For the next few hours, they dissected Leon’s rubric, covering the books with even more annotations. Daniel even brought out his laptop and began printing information from outside sources to assist with understanding the texts. By 11, they had gone through several cans of alcohol and soda, and at one point a pizza was ordered and devoured. Leon tiredly smiled as he glanced over the pages of notes that Daniel helped organize.

  
“You’re not dumb,” Daniel mused, popping open the lid to his coke. “You’re just not taught the material in a way that you understand things.” Leon felt himself grow flush with embarrassment, downing the rest of his drink. "That's the problem with school. Everything is taught one way when literally every child, and adult, learns in different ways..."He definitely felt buzzed at this point, on the verge of drunk. Daniel's conversation drifted from one ear and out of the other. Ivan, who spent most of the time listening and drinking, watched Leon, his eyes slightly glazed over.

  
“Are you gay or something?” Ivan blurted. Leon felt his expression drop, feeling instantly sober as Daniel snapped.

  
“Ivan- you can’t just say that.” He hissed. Ivan shook his head as if to dismiss his words.

  
“Seriously, gay? Bi? You can tell us, were literally two gay men.” Ivan insisted.

  
“Leon, don’t answer,” Daniel insisted, piling all of his books and papers on the coffee table to be loaded in Leon’s bag. “Ivan, not all of us are open with our sexuality as you are, so don’t force Leon to reveal something if he isn’t ready.”

“No, it’s ok, I guess. Yeah, I guess I’m bi.” Leon muttered, feeling himself sink into the couch. He felt the heat as his face turned red.

  
“You guess?” Ivan pestered. Daniel stood up, walking over to Ivan and pulling him up by his arm.

  
“Leon, I’m sorry, he’s been pretty mouthy lately. Give me a moment,” Daniel sighed, dragging Ivan to another room. Leon sunk his head in his hands, feeling almost disgusted as the truth came out. He hadn’t told anybody in the almost 5 years he had known. While he didn’t have a reason to hide it, he didn’t ever feel ready, nor did he find anyone who he wanted to pursue a relationship with. After a moment of wallowing in his own self-pity, Leon began packing his bag up, making sure to not disorganize the papers. Towards the end of him packing up, Daniel came back.

  
“Thanks again for everything,” Leon refused to look Daniel in the eye.

  
“Look, its late, you’re drunk, just stay over in the guest room. I’d be a bad host to let my guest drive home drunk.” Daniel pointed behind him towards one of the bedrooms.

  
“Oh, I think I sobered up enough. Besides, I walked here from the bus. I can probably catch one of the late ones to my place no problem.” Leon insisted, zipping his bag up before putting his hoodie on. Daniel looked almost horrified.

  
“You walked here? I live like six blocks from the closest bus stop. Look, please, stay in my guest room and I can drive you to your class before I go to work. My schedule is pretty flexible, so I can drop you off at your place to unload your books and then take you to class.” Daniel insisted. Leon bit his lip, trying to find a reason to say no. To get as far away from Ivan as possible, but he couldn’t turn down a free ride home. He shrugged.

  
“Sure, if it’s alright for you.” Leon said. Daniel happily led him to the guest bedroom. It was a slightly small, plain looking room, a large bed, a dresser, and a standing mirror in the corner. It was, however connected to the guest bathroom. Daniel placed Leon’s backpack on the dresser.

  
“Let me be back with some PJ’s. I moved here recently, so the bed and sheets are all new and fresh. Feel free to use the shower.” Daniel left for a moment and Leon heard him rustling through some drawers before returning with a grey pair of sweats and a shirt. “Recently washed, I promise. I’m going to head to bed now, help yourself to the kitchen. What time does your class start?”

  
“Thanks,” Leon reached over and accepted the clothes. “My class starts at 9, but I live near downtown.” Daniel nodded.

  
“I’ll be up at 6 and make my famous hangover breakfast for you two, and then we can head out when you’re ready.” With that, Daniel left, closing the door as he did. Leon undressed and changed into the almost fitting clothes. Plugging his phone into the charger port next to the bed, Leon slid under the covers and tried to will himself to go to sleep.  
His mind whirled at the reality that Ivan and Daniel both knew his secret.

With his head throbbing, Leon pulled the covers over his head and forced himself to go to sleep.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a bit part of the climax of the story is already posted, but all of this stemmed from the first chapter. Im going to try not to let this story drag on, but I am loving developing the characters! Thanks again all and bear with me as I work through this!!! @@


	4. Secret Intentions

Leon woke to the smell of bacon. He opened his eyes, the soft sunlight making him wince in pain. While his headache wasn’t as bad as the night, he made sure to move slow as he got up and opened the door. Ivan and Daniel were in the kitchen, Ivan on the barstool both arms crossed and his head resting on his forearm watching Daniel cook, a glass of water next to his arm. Daniel cut a small slice of back and after blowing on it leaned over the counter and fed it to Ivan, who lazily chewed. Daniel noticed Leon opening the door and smiled, giving a small wave.

  
“Morning, Leon.” Ivan lifted a hand in greeting.

  
“Good morning.” Leon said awkwardly. Daniel gestured to one of the barstools.

  
“Please, take a seat. I’m just about finished. Let me get you some water.” Leon took a seat, thanking Daniel as he handed him a glass of water. Ivan pushed a bottle of pain reliever towards him and Leon took a few out.

  
“So how long?” Ivan said almost out of nowhere. Daniel shot him a warning look as Leon choked on his drink. After regaining his composure and breath, Leon fidgeted with his glass.

  
“A while.” He muttered.

  
“A month? A year?” Ivan probed.

  
“Since I was about 15, I guess.” Ivan sighed. Daniel stayed silent, focusing on flipping the eggs.

  
“Why are you still in the closet?” Leon slightly winced at his lack of tact.

  
“My parents are paying for school and are pretty uptight. It would feel wrong to go behind their back while they’re providing for me.” He felt his stomach drop as he remembered what happened when his sister came out as bisexual. They practically put Leon on a pedestal as the perfect child. While they weren’t very religious, they didn’t understand the concept of being bisexual, or rather agree with it.

  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ivan actually looked hurt when Leon met his gaze. “That must have been so isolating for you.”

  
“I’m ok. Besides, school has kept me busy enough to not really have time for relationships. I just also think that I’m not ready to come out, I guess.” Some silence fell on the three as Leon sipped his drink. Ivan raised his eyebrows dismissively and sat up as Daniel began to plate the food.

* * *

The rest of the morning had gone on as it normally would have, except the lingering headache that followed him. Daniel had been nice enough to drive Leon to his apartment, with Ivan tagging along, and waited for him to change clothes and bags and then drive them both to the university. Leon left the car as soon as Daniel pulled to a stop, thanking him as he closed the door behind him. He quickly walked towards the school entrance and heard the door slam and Ivan call for him.

  
“Dude, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Ivan assured him once he reached Leon. “Besides, I think David and Eric won’t care either way.”

  
“I know they’re cool. I just don’t really think I’m mentally ready to accept this part of me. I know I had five years to come to terms with the division this will cause to my parents, but I just cant see myself lying to them while they pay for my school.”

  
“And you’ll feel better once you finish using their money?” Leon gave Ivan a look, causing Ivan to put his hands up in defense.

  
“By then, I’ll have a good job and if they want, I can pay the money back. Besides, I got some scholarships to lessen the cost.” They walked for a bit before Leon asked, “By the way, how did you know?”  
“I didn’t? Being gay doesn’t mean you have some mark on your forehead alerting other gays. I mean, yeah, sometimes people do, but not always. Anyways, I literally just asked because I wanted to?” Leon rolled his eyes.

  
They walked a ways before Ivan snickered to himself. Leon frowned. “What.”

  
“Let me know when you have the ‘time’. I got some friends who would be your type.”

* * *

Midterms came and left quickly. Leon felt content with how his test grades came out and made sure to repay Daniel with some coke and beer but declined to stay over at Ivan’s insistence. He did however, meet someone in class that he began to feel attracted to.

  
Vince was one of his classmates that shared several of his classes. After midterms ended, Vince approached him, and they began talking about the Issacson’s midterms and comparing answers. They exchanged numbers; Vince being impressed with the amount of research that Leon had dedicated to the subject. Leon smiled, trying not to allow himself to fall for anyone who gave him any amount of attention.

  
Over text, they really seemed to connect, and Leon truly did enjoy having a new friend outside his small friend circle. During one of their many study sessions that ended up being at Leon’s place due to it being on the way to Vince’s place, Vince ended up spending many nights on the couch, as his house was still with his parents and 3 younger sisters.

  
That day they had started out studying as normal, Vince spreading his bag and books on the couch while Leon claimed the table, using a second chair as a footrest. Leon was deep into a textbook dissecting world literature when Vince cleared his throat.

  
“Leon.” Vince said, crossing his legs on the couch. Once Leon glanced over, Vince cleared the side of the couch and patted the seat next to him. Leon set his book down on the kitchen table and took a seat next to Vince, one leg crossed. He watched as Vince pushed his long black hair out of his face.

  
“What’s up man?” Leon asked, his heart pounding. He willed himself not to get his hopes up anytime Vince spoke his name. Not to get his hope up when they accidentally brushed hands, or when Vince leaned on him.

  
“Look, I don’t like men the way I like you.” Leon felt his face begin to heat up, and he was sure that Vince could hear his heart racing. “And to be honest, I don’t know truly how I feel about you, or the idea of us, but I know that I never felt this way before, and I want to go out with you and explore these feelings with you.” Leon could hear Vince’s voice shake slightly. Leon let the silence drag on before realizing that he had to respond.

  
“I- how long?” was all Leon could muster. His limbs felt stiff and like jelly at the same time.

  
“To be honest, since I first met you. You were, and are I mean, so handsome, and I melted when you smiled at me. I’ve kind of been sending hints this whole time, but I figured you saw me just as a classmate or friend, so I held my tongue.” Vince’s face flushed red, his eyes focusing on anything but Leon. Leon held his hand out, and Vince, taking a reassuring glance in Leon’s eyes, slid his hand inside. They stayed like this for a moment, not taking their eyes off each other and not moving, until Vince leaned forward, pulling Leon closer by his hand. Leon hesitated before meeting Vince in the middle.

  
Leon had never kissed anyone before, and it felt weird. It wasn’t until Vince slipped his arms around Vince’s neck, sliding his tongue between his lips, did Leon start to melt and hold Vince by his hips. They leaned over until Leon was under Vince, who was straddling him. Vince pulled back, almost breathless as they stared into each other’s eyes.

  
“I’ve liked you too.” Leon started as Vince began to kiss Leon’s neck softly, sending sparks throughout his body. “I’ve forced myself not to react to your touched because I never thought you would have touched me intentionally like that- Ah!” Leon gasped as Vince bit him on the shoulder, not so hard that it would bleed, but hard enough that it tingled when he pulled away.

  
“I tried to touch you as much as I could, dummy.” Vince laughed. Leon began to laugh as well until Vince slipped a hand under Leon’s shirt. Vince could feel Leon stiffen at the sudden touch and pulled back. “I’m sorry, too far?” Leon considered forcing himself to let it happen before nodding.

  
“I’m sorry, I’ve never been in a relationship before. This is all way too new for me.” He muttered, embarrassed. Vince pulled Leon’s shirt down and patted it in a way to reassure Leon.

  
“We can go at your pace.” Vince sat up, still straddling Leon. “Would you like to go cuddle in the bedroom?” Leon smiled and nodded.

  
They both made their way to the bedroom, sliding under the blankets excitedly. They were facing each other as they pulled closer, wrapping their arms around each other. Leon stared at what features he could before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon my lame titles. I literally have one single word document up and just type with no perceived chapter breaks. There's also no hard editing, so I'm just hoping that I don't drag this out or quit it all together. Here's to hoping my suffering will end soon.


	5. Realize you gotta love me right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning? Sexy times ahead. IDK how TWs work, so fair warning??? IDK.

“Hey guys, this is Vince.” Leon gestured towards Vince who waved towards the group. Ivan made a pointed look at Leon, raising his eyebrows in anticipation. Leon could see the smile that Ivan was trying to hold back. “He’s my classmate, and my boyfriend.” Eric, David, and Ivan shared a shocked look before scooting over and making room for the pair.

“Damn, and here I thought you were too busy for a boyfriend.” Eric scoffed. He leaned forward in his seat, “I’m Eric.”

“I’m David,” David said, shaking Vince’s hand. Ivan smiled.

“I’m Ivan- I think I remember you. We took freshman bio together right? With professor Hoffman?” Vince wracked his brain for a moment before his face lit up.

“Oh, shit! Didn’t you have black hair then?” Everyone laughed as Ivan facepalmed.

“Dammit, I had just forgotten about my box dye days.” Ivan had gone through a box dye phase where he dyed his hair any color he could get his hands on. He also wasn’t organized outfit wise, choosing to wear sweats and bright, oversized hoodies.

The group had bantered for a while before Vince squeezed Leon’s knee for attention. Leon's slight jump wasn't lost on his friends.

“Let me go grab some drinks. Be right back.” He stood and left, phone and wallet in hand, to stand in line. As soon as he was in ear shot, Eric, Dave and Ivan ducked their heads.

“Dude, the fuck? I thought you were too busy to date?” Ivan hissed. “I mean yeah, he’s cute, but I’ve been waiting patiently for the green light.”

“Dude since when did this happen?” Eric asked. “I’m more shocked that you snagged someone more so than him being… a him.”

“We’ve only been dating a week now.” Leon felt odd saying that, but happy. He knew that his friends would accept him, it was just a matter of him accepting himself. Their excited questions made him feel assured in his relationship with himself.

“Dude, how long have you known?” Nick asked.

“A few years? I never had the right moment to bring it up, and I was never really interested in dating with school and my parents and everything. You know how they are.”

won’t hide things like this from us- I could have set you up with a real nice dude.” Nick laughed. Ivan shot him a look.

“If you’re choice in women are any indication of the people you know, we should all stay far away from your setups.” They all shared a laugh as Vince came back to the table holding the receipt.

“Ivan, where’s Daniel?” Eric asked, sipping his iced coffee. Ivan rolled his eyes.

“We’re taking a 'break'. All it is with him is - _quality time_ and stuff and I’m not about that. I mean, it was fine at first, but now its really annoying.” Leon felt bad, as though he was flaunting his relationship in front of Ivan, who is in the process of leaving his relationship. Ivan picked up on this immediately and quickly said, “But don’t let me ruin the announcement for the happy couple.” Vince beamed, resting a hand on Leon’s knee. Leon placed his hand on top of Vince’s, and they continued to chat until Vince’s name was called.

The group chatted for another hour or so until it was close to closing time. After parting, Eric driving both Ivan and Daniel home, Leon and Vince took the 20 minute walk to Leon’s house, hand in hand. For the while, they stayed silent, staying close as the mid spring breeze blew through.

* * *

When they got to Leon’s apartment entrance, he bit his lip and decided to invite Vince upstairs. Vince readily agreed. Although Vince had been there numerous times, now that they were dating, he always felt nervous inviting him up, even if it was to study or hang out. When they both got inside, after shedding their layers, Vince had pulled Leon into a kiss, letting his hands trail up and down Leon’s spine. Leon leaned into it, wrapping his arms around Vince’s neck. Vince let his hands rest on Leon’s hips, the edge of his thumbs toying with the edge of his boxers.

When Leon didn’t pull away, Vince buried his head in Vince’s neck, his hands slowly exploring lower and lower inside Leon’s sweatpants.

“Let’s do it.” Leon said, his voice shaking. Vince pulled back, searching Leon’s eyes for reassurance.

“Are you sure?” Vince asked.

“I-I think I’m ready for what’s next.” Leon half whispered. Vince took Leon’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue between his lips. Half walking backwards, they eventually made it into the bedroom when Leon sat down and watched in amazement as Vince fully shed his clothes. Slowly, Leon did the same, until they were both naked, Vince’s erect dick inches from Leon’s face.

“I’ll take the lead this time, and we can see how you feel about everything after.” Vince said, kneeling down and spreading Leon’s long legs, sliding between his knees. Leon was shocked when Vince began to lick his dick, starting from the base to the tip, his hands hooked under his thighs to hold them open. Leon moaned softly as Vince repeated this act until he eventually took the full length down his throat.

Leon threw his head back, moaning in pleasure at the feeling of being enveloped filled him. Nothing could have prepared him for the warm feeling of Vince’s mouth. His thighs trembled but were held steady by Vince’s hands. Vince moaned slightly, the vibrations pleasuring Leon even more. Laying on his back fully, Leon gripped the bed sheets as Vince began to bob his head up and down, over and over again.

“Vince-” Leon gasped, his back arching as he felt his climax arriving. “Vince-I’m so close to-” He could barely gasp. Vince continued to suck him, not stopping even when Leon cried out from the orgasm. Even after, Vince continued, only pulling back once all of the semen had been pushed out. After taking one last lick of Leon’s dick, Vince gave a trail of kisses up Leon’s stomach, stopping to suck on his neck, which Leon knew would become a hickey in the morning.

“So, what’s going to happen now is going to feel very weird and uncomfortable, but it’s not supposed to be painful after the first while.” Vince said, lifting Leon’s leg and guiding him as he was turned over. Leon was still breathless, but he nodded, teary eyed. Leon watched as Vince leaned over and pulled a small bottle from his back pocket, and a condom. Pouring the liquid on his hand, Vince set to massaging his butt, making sure to run his fingers over Leon’s hole. He even gently massaged his balls before pouring more liquid directly on Leon’s exposed hold and sliding a finger inside.

Leon tensed up as Vince reassured him, reminding him to relax as much as he could. Leon forced himself to relax as Vince pushed the finger further in slowly. The finger inside felt invasive to Leon, and he felt things in his lower half that he had never felt before. Vance thrusted the finger in and out, slowly gaining speed, before adding a second one. The second finger felt more wanted, and Leon felt himself wanting more, wanting bigger and faster.

When Vince added a third finger, thrusting in as deep as his fingers could reach, Leon felt them brush against something that caused him to cry out, his body feeling unsatisfied. Vince stopped, afraid that he had hurt Leon.

“Baby, are you ok?” Vince asked, worried.

“Th-there- that was intense-” was all Leon could muster through ragged breaths. Vince made the connection and after a few more experimental thrusts, found the bundle of nerves that caused Leon to cry out even more, his body twitching and shaking. His dick was rock hard again, dripping with cum. When Vince pulled out, Leon cried in protest before feeling something harder and bigger than his fingers rub on his opening. His voice hitched as he glanced back. Vince was angling his dick right at Leon’s entrance, sliding a condom on before pouring more of the liquid on.

“Leon, are we ok to continue, or did you want to stop?” Vince asked, grabbing Leon’s hips with both hands.

“Please, don’t stop now-” Leon begged. Vince smirked, starting to slide the tip inside.

“Damn, consent looks so sexy on you,” Vince mused, making them both chuckle. Vince turned his attention towards Leon’s ass, the newly stretched hole begging for his dick. Using his thumbs to keep his cheeks spread apart, Vince plunged the tip of his dick inside, moaning at the sudden tightness. Leon felt his body tense at the foreign object that was different than his fingers in every way. Vince waited for his body to adjust before sliding more and more inside, until Leon was stuffed to the hilt.

Leon felt his body adjust as Vince let his dick rest, his breath ragged as he tried to calm down and stay relaxed. While the pain wasn’t great, it just felt uncomfortable. He almost wished for the fingers pounding away at his prostate.

As suddenly as Vince entered, he started to pull out slowly, thrusting in as gently as he could. The more Leon got comfortable, the more he began to feel pleasure, the pangs of unease melting away as sparks flew up and down his body. Suddenly, he could Vince’s balls slapping on his thighs, his fingers digging into his hips, hear Vince’s labored breathing as he struggled to stay gentle.

Just like with his fingers, Vince brushed against Leon’s prostrate, causing the bottom to arch his back and cry out, tightening around Vince’s dick. Vince cried out, almost ejaculating as Leon’s tight ass constricted around his dick. After a moment, Vince began to angle himself towards the nerves, and after a moment he found them when Leon began moaning, clawing at the bedsheets. After several thrusts, Vince found the perfect angle to pound mercilessly at it.

At one point Leon couldn’t breathe despite moans escaping his lips. The sensation of fire spread from his prostate through his body. He felt cum dripping out of his penis, ready to explode. Vince continued pounding away at his prostate. Leon felt is jaw growing sore as he cried out. Suddenly, Vince gave several hard thrusts before orgasming, collapsing onto Leon. Leon struggled to catch his breath as they both lay there, gasping for air.

Vince gently pulled out, and Leon realized that he didn’t want it to stop. He wanted Vince to continue to pound into him with no mercy. He wanted to come over and over again until there was nothing left of Leon. Vince stood up, leaning against the wall behind him to collect himself before pulling the condom off and letting it drop on the floor with a wet splat.

Leon tried to sit up, but he felt too weak to move his arms, and his throat hurt too much to try to talk. In disbelief, Leon laid there, his ass still agape, formed in the shape of Vince’s dick, as Vince slowly collected his clothes and redressed himself. Leon closed his eyes, feeling tears form, though not from ecstasy, as the front door closed.


	6. First time blues

Leon opened his eyes, realizing that a few hours had passed. Tiredly, he reached around the bed for Vince, but felt nothing but blankets. Leon shivered, realizing that the window had been left open, and although it was nearing summer, being stark naked in the early morning hours was miserable. Leon lifted his torso up to reach the window and struggled.

  
His lower back felt sore, like a bad strain or pull. After getting into a sitting position and closing the window, Leon gathered the blanket around his naked body and stood up, legs shaking. He glanced down at the used condom on the floor and felt his stomach drop to the floor, dread filling his core.

  
“Vince?” Leon managed to croak out, leaning against the wall as he left his bedroom. The whole apartment was pitch black; the only light was a streetlight from the window. He staggered to the couch, hoping to see Vince’s sleeping body on it, but it was empty. Leon felt tears well up in his eyes.

  
Vince had left him as soon as the deed was done. He walked over to the counter where his phone was and there were no texts or calls from Vince. Leon felt his stomach turn uneasily, feeling the tears fall down his cheeks. At that moment, he felt so lost and disgusting. He opened his phone, staring blankly at the call menu. After waiting a moment, he pressed call, putting the phone to his ear. The ringing sounded like it filled the whole room. After almost seven rings, the call was answered.

  
“What the fuck is your dilemma at- 2 o’clock in the fucking morning?” Ivan’s groggy voice filled his head. Leon stayed silent for a moment, debating what he wanted to tell him.

  
What could he tell him? That Vince made a decision that he was allowed to make? That Vince was so unsatisfied or disgusted that he just left after having sex? Was Ivan going to ask if Leon would call him after every sexual encounter to bitch about it? Was sex always like this?

  
“Leon, you’re making me nervous.” Ivan’s voice shocked him out of his thoughts. “Are you at home right now?”

  
“Yeah.” Was all Leon could croak. Some shuffling could be heard before Ivan came back.

  
“Do you want me to come over right now?”

  
“I…” Leon drifted off, unable to understand his feelings. He didn’t know if he needed Ivan to reassure him that he was ok.

  
“I’m coming over. I need to make a call, so don’t you dare move.” Ivan lingered on the phone for another moment before disconnecting. Leon felt his legs begin to give out and he let his weight guide him to the floor, the blanket cushioning him from the hard, cold tile.

* * *

He laid there in his soft cocoon, tears running down his face and staining the blanket. He let himself drift into sleep before he heard a frantic knocking on the door before the door handle rattled and twisted open.

  
“It’s not even fucking locked-” Ivan muttered, his hand hitting the wall as he felt for the light switch. Soon, the whole apartment illuminated. “Leon.” Ivan called out, walking around the couch, and finding him laying on the kitchen tiles, wrapped in a blanket. Ivan blinked as he registered Ivan and Daniel. Daniel stood by the door, closing it behind him with a worried and tired expression. Ivan immediately knelt down and pulled the covers open, exposing his naked torso to the cold.

  
“What’s wrong.” Ivan demanded. He stood up and checked the counter, looking for pills or drugs. He knelt down next to Leon, searching his body for any obvious injuries. He realized that his lower half was also bare, his eyes lingering on the bruises on Leon’s hips, the fresh hickey on his neck. His eyes shot up to Leon’s. “Did he rape you.” Leon shook his head. Ivan relaxed slightly, drawing the blanket closed. He sat crossed legged on the floor next to Leon. It dawned on Leon that it really was almost 3 in the morning on a Wednesday. He struggled to sit up.

  
“Shit, I’m sorry for dragging you here. I really didn’t mean to worry you-” Leon began before Ivan cut him off.

  
“Leon, you don’t ever call just to call. Hell, you don’t even text just to catch up. Something happened, and you were desperate enough to call me. That means either Eric or David didn’t answer, or Vince did something to you.” Leon bit his lip nervously. He felt his heart pounding in his chest.

  
“He left.” Was all Leon could manage. Ivan glanced over his shoulder at Daniel.

  
“Can you pour a glass of water and pass me my bag.” Daniel handed Ivan his bag and rustled around the kitchen cabinets, looking for the glassware. Ivan dug though his bag and pulled out some pills.

“It’s just some pain and muscle soreness reliever. Take.” After popping them in his mouth and downing a glass of water, Leon felt a little more aware of what happened, and the pain in his lower half.

“Now, please explain why you’re laying naked on the ground with the front door unlocked.”

  
“We…” Leon glanced down at his hands. “We did it.” He nodded, urging Leon to continue. “But at the end, after he… got off, he just left.” Ivan’s mouth opened in shock.

  
“He-left?” Ivan repeated, incredulous. “He left after dicking down a virgin,” he jabbed his finger towards the closed door, “leaving you alone with the door unlocked.” Leon could see the rage building up in Ivan, who glared at Leon. Well, through Leon. “What exactly happened. What did he or you say?”

  
“Well, it felt really good,” Leon began, turning red. “But after Vince had his orgasm, he cleaned himself up, got dressed and left. I think I was too tired to do or say anything, so I passed out and woke up a while ago.” Leon explained.

  
“Did he clean you up?” Ivan asked. Leon shook his head. “So, he left you, mid orgasm, after he got his rocks off?” Leon nodded. “Did he at least cover you up?” Again, Leon shook his head. Ivan closed his eyes, almost immediately calming down. “Having an orgasm is an adrenaline high. What he did was wrong, and any basic research into gay sex would let him know that as a top, his job is aftercare. It allows the adrenaline high to come down slowly. Vince literally left you high and dry.” Ivan’s expression was full of worry. “Let’s go wash off in the bathroom and get you to bed.” Ivan stood. He gestured for Daniel, who helped Leon stand up and walk towards the bathroom. Daniel stopped at the door.

  
“I’ll go grab a change of clothes.” Daniel said before backing away. As Ivan peeled off the blanket from his body, he inspected the skin on his thighs. Ivan froze.

  
“Please tell me he had a condom on.” Leon nodded. Ivan relaxed, closing the door, and pulling out some hand towels from under the sink. “Safe sex is always good sex. Don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.” He filled the sink with hot water and soaked the towels. After wringing one dry, Ivan gently began to wipe Leon’s body down. Leon was past the point of shame from Ivan seeing him naked.  
“Are you mad?” Leon asked after a while. Ivan stopped, staring at Leon’s knee.

  
“I’m not mad at you for taking this step. I could never be mad. I’m mad that you weren’t treated the way you were supposed to be treated. I’m mad that your boyfriend isn’t here comforting you.” Ivan finished wiping his front half down and helped him stand, his hands leaning on the wall. “Ok, this might hurt, but I have to wipe your ass off.” Ivan began running the warm cloth around his lower back, gently between his cheeks, and behind his balls. It felt weird and he felt more vulnerable than he did with Vince.

  
After he was wiped down, Ivan helped him into his clothes and Daniel led his to his bedroom. The bed was cleaned, the sheets swapped, and the clothes pushed to a corner. Ivan placed a warm compress on Leon’s back as he settled down in bed, under the covers. Daniel leaned down and whispered something in Ivan’s ear, causing Ivan to snap his head towards him and, after making sure Leon was ok, angrily walked towards the living room with Daniel. Despite the distance, Leon could still make out most of what was said.

  
“He fucking left Leon like a fucking prostitute. He left a used condom on the floor after using Leon. Who the fuck does that?” Ivan vented. “I’ll knock his teeth in if I fucking see him.”

  
“Ivan, just stay here with Leon. I’ll go home and check in with you two in the morning.” Daniel said. They muttered more, their words growing incoherent the closer they got to the front door. After the front door closed and locked, Ivan made his way back into Leon’s bedroom.

  
“Leon?” Ivan called out gently. Leon raised his head slightly. “Daniel left, so it’s just us. I’m spending the night, well morning, and I can stay as long as you need me to.” Leon patted the open spot in the bed next to him.

  
“Can you sit with me for a while?” Leon asked. Ivan smiled, laying on top of the covers next to Leon. They stayed silent for a while, Ivan on his phone playing a game. “Ivan?”

  
“Hm.”

  
“What did I do wrong?” Ivan turned off his phone and began stroking Leon’s hair.

  
“Well, first of all, you didn’t let me pick the guy.” They shared a laugh. “You’re one of my best friends, if me wiping you down ass naked at 2 AM didn’t show you that, and I wholeheartedly believe that nobody is good enough to match you. You did nothing wrong that you could have fixed. Vince was an asshole by leaving you during an important part for people who bottom during anal. He should be the one here, reassuring you and showing you love. Instead, he’s fucked off somewhere and left you to hold yourself together when you can’t even stand up straight.”

  
After a while, Leon felt himself relaxing, drifting off into a restless sleep.


	7. After Hours

Leon woke as the alarm rang out, making his whole body tense. His back shot with pain as he tried to feel for his phone to turn the alarm off. He checked the time, realizing that he had several missed calls and texts from Vince. His stomach dropped and he buried his head in the pillows. Taking a deep breath, he opened the text chat.

_Leon, babe, I’m sorry for just leaving you_

_Leon please call me when you wake up_

There were more messages of him apologizing, all around 6 in the morning. He realized as he got towards the bottom, that Vince was currently typing a message.

_Baby, I’m at your door, please open. I want to talk_

His heart pounded as he heard knocking at his door. He glanced over to the other side of his bed, Ivan dead asleep, not caring about the internal crisis Leon was dealing with. Slowly and carefully, Leon slid out of bed. His back didn’t hurt as bad as it did when he first got up, but it was sore. He limped towards the front door, mentally laughing at the fact that he walked like he had gotten dicked down. He hesitated as he stood at the door.

What was he going to say to Vince? What was Vince going to say? How could he apologize for leaving him in such a vulnerable state? Were they broken up? Leon’s mind raced with questions as Vince knocked again. He made up his mind and braced himself as he unlocked and opened the door, blocking the opening with his body.

Vince looked like a mess. His eyes were baggy and red, like he had been up all night. He was wearing his same clothes from the day before. Vince’s face lit up when he saw Leon.

“You’re ok.” Vince sighed in relief.

“What do you want?” Leon demanded. Deep down, he was terrified of Vince, of the security that Vince held and destroyed in one action.

“I… I just wanted to apologize for leaving you like I did.” He glanced over his shoulder. “Can I just come inside? We can walk to class together after we talk.”

“No, we can talk out here.” Leon stood firm, though he knew that if Vince just pushed his way inside, Leon wouldn’t have the strength to stop him.

“Come on, Leon.” Vince begged. He rubbed his hands together. “It’s cold out here-“

“I was fucking cold when you just left me!” Leon snaped, his voice bouncing off the walls of the walkway. Vince flinched at the sudden explosion, and then placed his hand on the door.

“Leon, just let me in-” Vince pushed the door open, knocking Leon off balance. He fell back but held onto the door frame. Vince quickly scooped Leon up, staggering forward as Leon tried to push him off.

“Leon, who-” Ivan stumbled into the living room, bleary eyed. The shift from half-awake Ivan to fully enrage Ivan scared Leon as Ivan registered the situation. “You fucker!”

Ivan darted forward, using all his strength to punch Vance in the jaw. Vince staggered back and Ivan helped Leon to the couch. Vance cried in pain as he held his jaw.

“What the fuck Ivan!” Vince cried, blood dripping from his mouth. Ivan’s fist was still tightly wound.

“I’ll fuck you up if I ever see you again.” Ivan stated coldly. “You better get out right now or I swear I’ll fuck you up.”

“Leon, what the fuck-” Vince stared directly at Leon in disbelief. Ivan, without a second thought, lifted his hand and prepared for another blow before Vince scrambled up and out the front door. Quickly, Ivan closed the door, locking it. He turned to Leon and knelt beside him.

“Leon, you bastard, why would you let him in again?” Ivan asked, searching Leon’s eyes. Leon shrugged.

“He wanted to talk. I tried to make him leave but he wouldn’t listen.” Ivan chuckled, patting Leon’s head.

“Can’t keep my eyes off of you at all, huh?” He stood up and walked into the kitchen. Leon heard him rustling in the fridge and glanced over the couch to see if he was cooking. He had pulled an icepack out and was rinsing the blood off in the sink. Ivan noticed him glancing over and waved him off with his non-injured hand. “The skin split where I socked him. If you think mine is bad, you should see the other guy.”

“Oh, I just remembered. I thought you and Daniel were on a break?” Leon asked, remembering that Daniel had been in his apartment as well earlier in the morning. Ivan shrugged.

“My car has been in the shop, or else I wouldn’t have asked him. He’s cool with it, though. He thinks you’re pretty cool.” Ivan said dismissively. “Luck me, I don’t have class today, and its Wednesday, so you don’t either.” Ivan walked towards the living room and plopped down on the couch by Leon’s head. Reaching over, he pulled a blanket over Leon’s body and pointed the remote at the TV, flipping through the stations before finally landing on the cooking channel.

They stayed on the couch together for what felt like hours, with Ivan occasionally getting up to grab water and snacks. Leon was able to get up himself and use the restroom. He ignored the dark feelings of disgust that crept up on him when he pulled his boxers down to pee.

By noontime, the sore limp was almost gone, thanks to the pills, but his back was still sore. Ivan got a call and took it in the room while Leon cleared the dishes and fixed the living room to how he liked it to be. Ivan came out, a bit huffy.

“Look, I know I promised to stay with you, but my work just called me in for a 3 hour shift. Daniel is picking me up at 5 and I can be home- Oh! You should come with me! 3 hours of free drinks, a safe ride home, what’s not to love. Besides, its _Wednesday._ Who the fuck comes to the bar at 5 on a Wednesday?” Ivan begged Leon to come. Leon weighed his options. He would either have to be alone for several hours or be drunk with Ivan for a few hours. He shrugged and agreed, allowing Ivan to raid his closet and, much to Ivan’s struggle, pick him something to wear.

After leafing through his books, Leon got dressed in what Ivan picked. It was a simple white button down shirt that Leon had bought a year ago specifically for one presentation, and then allowed it to collect dust in the back of his closet. He was shocked that it still fit.

At 4, Daniel picked Leon and Ivan up, though Ivan sat in the back with Leon. When they arrived at Ivan’s place, Ivan leapt up and sprinted towards his apartment entrance. After a moment of awkward silence, Daniel glanced back at him.

“You and Ivan are good friends. Lucky to have each other. How are you feeling?” Daniel asked pointedly. Leon smiled, shrugging.

“Thanks. I’m feeling a lot better. Thank you again for driving Ivan to my place so early in the morning. I’m not even sure how I can start to repay you guys.” Daniel dismissed his statement with a wave of his hand.

“Think nothing of it. Ivan told me before of all the times you rescued him in high school. I know I sound like an old cheesy man but just keep treating him well, like you always have, and that’s payment enough.” Leon felt his face turn red at the compliment. He nodded, not sure of what to say back.

After almost half an hour, Ivan emerged from the gates, freshly showered and in a black button down shirt and black slacks, gold jewelry dawning his outfit. Ivan noticed at least four rings on his hands. A fresh scent filled the car when he came in and closed the door. Leon felt conscious of what he must have smelled like.

“Ok, let’s go.” Ivan announced, pulling his phone from his back pocket. They arrived at the back entrance of the bar at 5 and Ivan leapt out of the car after thanking Daniel. Leon thanked him as well and followed behind Ivan. Leon followed him into the back entrance, feeling out of place in the small space. The immediate entrance was surrounded by stacked boxes secured full of glasses. Near the kitchen area was open boxes of fresh produce. Ivan pulled a small cherry tomato out of the box and tossed it in his mouth.

When they got to the front end of the bar, Ivan pointed to where Leon could sit, in a booth close enough to the bar that they could talk still. Ivan clocked in through the register and began making drinks for the people already at the bar.

After Ivan made Leon a virgin drink, Leon pulled his phone out, not shocked to see multiple missed calls and texts from Vince. Leon closed his phone, not wanting to deal with him at the moment. Instead, he watched the soccer game on the TV across from him. Almost an hour in, as the bar started to fill up and the game was drawing to a close, an older man slid on the opposite side of the table to Leon. Shocked, Leon smiled politely at the man. The sweet warm of cologne filled the air as the man smiled back.

Leon felt his heart flutter, but he squashed down the feeling.

“Now, what’s a handsome man like you doing here alone?” the man asked, swirling the leftover drink in his cup. Leon smiled and shrugged.

“My friend works here so I’m just waiting for him to get off.” Leon gestured to the bar where three other bartenders worked. The man glanced at the workers but returned his gaze to Leon. The man was definitely handsome.

“My name is Elijah.” Leon introduced himself and after a while, he realized that he enjoyed Elija’s company. He found himself engaging in a conversation with him about school. As it so happened, the man had graduated from the university that Leon attended. They talked about professors and the sports team, and anything that had to do with the university, which was their only common point. By the time Leon realized it, it was already almost 9. Elijah had bought him and Leon several drinks. While Leon was sure he was past buzzed, the man looked as sober as ever, save for a slight flush that stayed on his cheeks.

“Hey, man.” Ivan said, undoing his apron. “Our ride is here.” Ivan gave a pointed look towards Elijah as he helped Leon up and steadied him.

“Wait- here.” Elijah pulled a business card from his coat pocket and scribbled something on the backside before sliding it into Leon’s back pocket. He gave his bottom a light enough squeeze that it wasn’t too obvious, but obvious enough that Leon’s dick felt it. Elijah gave them a wave before taking a seat at the bar and ordering another drink.

Ivan ushered Leon to Daniel’s car and eventually they made it to Leon’s. Ivan decided to stay another night, Leon figured it was because he didn’t want to drive alone with Daniel any more than necessary while they were on their break. Ivan pulled a coke from the fridge and handed it to Leon, who whined about wanting the beer he knew he had in there. After a half hour, Leon was passed out on the couch.

* * *

The next day, Ivan had to catch an Uber home so he could get ready for class. He warned Leon about saving the drink until the afternoon when Ivan was done with school. Leon moved himself from the living room to the bedroom, deciding to go back to sleep instead of being productive. Ivan had showed up hours later with a six pack under his arm, and Eric and David behind him. while he felt sluggish, he was appreciative of the support that his friends showed him. Leon could tell that Ivan had told them at least the basics of Leon’s breakup, and they all drank until the cold beer was gone.

As if in a blur, Leon woke up in the morning, a headache rattling in his head, and several pills on his nightstand with a glass of water. He had no recollection of what happened the night before. He shrugged, taking two and downing the glass. His mouth felt dry and the water tasted bland. More bland than normal.

Checking his phone and ignoring the missed messages and calls that piled up, he was relieved to see that he still had an hour until he had to leave for class. He allowed himself to slowly get ready for class, taking at least 10 minutes in the shower, mostly just standing, letting the hot water run off his body. Once he found the will to get out, he got dressed in his usual hoodie and jeans before grabbing his bag and some cash, deciding to stop by the nearby fast food joint to grab a breakfast sandwich while he waited for the bus to arrive.

Once he had gotten to the restaurant and ordered, he sat at one of the nearby tables to wait. He mustered up the courage to flip though his text messages, which was filled with mixed messages from Vince, from apologies to angry messages about Ivan, demanding to meet, begging for a chance to explain and talk it out, asking what he did wrong. Leon amused the idea of responding to him, before closing his phone and sliding it in his bag.

With his hot breakfast in his stomach and a second sandwich in his bag for later, Leon waited at the bus sign outside of the restaurant, his breath visible in the cold air. He pulled his beanie lower on his ears and pulled the sleeves of his sweater over his hands in an attempt to keep himself warmer.

“ _Shit,_ Leon,” Leon turned, although he knew who it was already. Vince jogged up to where Leon was standing. He noticed that a large bandage covered his chin, though it didn’t cover the large bruise that had formed under. “How are you?” He asked when caught up, breathless. He looked uncomfortable talking, wincing as he spoke. Leon furrowed his brows.

“Are you asking in general, or at this moment?” Leon asked. “Because in general I’m fucking angry, and right now, I’m too hungover to deal with you.” Leon was happy nobody else was at the bus stop.

“Look, just let me apologize.” Vince begged. Leon scoffed.

“For getting off and then ditching me?” Vince cringed slightly. “For leaving me there, alone and confused?”

“Yes, for everything.” Vince reached for Leon’s hand. Leon pulled away, taking a step back.

“You know what? Fuck you. Seriously. Fuck you.” Leon spat. “I trusted you with my body and you just took what you wanted and left when you got it. I trusted you, and you just left.” Vince stood, speechless, his mouth slightly opened like he wanted to respond. Leon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’d rather take the 30 minute walk to campus with a hangover than stand here in your presence.” Leon turned and began walking along the sidewalk. He felt empowered after dismissing Vince.

The adrenaline from the encounter with Vince wore off after 10 minutes. Leon’s headache came back in full. After counting the cash he had left, he pulled out his phone and decided to call a cab. After 10 minutes of waiting, a cab arrived and took the short drive to the university. Handing the rest of his cash over to the driver, Leon got out and slept through most of his classes, sitting in the back and recording the lectures on his phone.

Eric caught up to him midway through the day and they walked to their shared class building. He could sense that Leon was in a sour mood and chalked it up to the hangover that Leon muttered. Respectful, he and Eric walked to class silently.

Once Leon got home and downed the last two pills that Ivan left, he threw himself into bed, craving the last beer he had in the fridge. Checking his phone, he felt bittersweet at the lack of notifications.

As quickly as his relationship with Vince started, it had ended. He regretted introducing Vince to his friends, as now he had to explain that they were broken up. While he last interactions with Vince had been soured, Leon realized that his relationship in full had unlocked something in him. He recognized his heightened sexual desire after being so disappointed with Vince. He felt incomplete somehow, like what Vince had started was just left, abandoned.

Leon’s eyes shot open, remembering the card from the night previous, the way he had felt when Elijah had touched him, shown him open desire. He wondered if it was too soon for any sort of relationship and thought of calling Ivan but dismissed the thought. He didn’t want to turn Ivan from his best friend to the one who made all the decisions for him because he was too unsure of anything and everything. Leon decided to hell with it and pulled the business card out, the faint smell of Elijah’s cologne tickling his nose.


	8. Fancy things

He laid in bed, the card resting on his forehead, debating on either calling him or texting him. And if so, then what? Would Elijah even want anything serious? Maybe _Leon_ didn’t want anything serious. Serious relationships lead to dependence, and that leads to disappointment and hurt. He again thought about Ivan.

Ivan had had an extensive dating and sexual history since they knew each other back in high school. Leon remembered driving to random locations in his dad’s sedan with a change of clothes to pick Ivan up, which happened often. Leon playfully scolded Ivan for meeting up with strange older men, but he never judged Ivan for exploring his sexuality. Afterwards, they would sneak into Leon’s place and Ivan would usually spend the night playing videogames together, avoiding the elephant in the room.

Even when they graduated high school, Ivan cycled through guys often, most of them not lasting longer than several months. He was surprised with how long Daniel and Ivan were together for.

Leon began to fidget with the card, turning it in his hands. Why _couldn’t_ he explore his sexuality? He and Vince were only official for less than a month. They hadn’t declared their love for each other, just spent most of their time studying, cuddling, and kissing. They hadn’t even been on a date. Leon sat up, punching the numbers into his phone, hesitating before pressing the call button and holding the phone to his ear. It rang several times before the line was picked up.

“Elijah speaking.” Leon felt his heart leap in his chest. He hadn’t thought about what to say or ask for.

“Uh, hi? This is Leon?” Leon stammered, mentally kicking himself for his nervous talk.

“Leon! From the bar. How are you?” Elijah’s voice sounded better than he remembered. He smiled.

“Oh, I’m doing good. Done with class for the week…” He wanted to talk about anything other than school. Elijah chuckled softly.

“Want to go out?”

“Right now?”

“Well, why else would you call? Lucky you, I haven’t had dinner yet.” Leon stayed silent for a moment, forcing himself to understand the implications of Elijah’s offer.

“Sure, if you’re fine with it. Where do you want to meet?”

“I can pick you up and take you to a restaurant uptown that I’ve been wanting to try. You allergic to seafood?”

“Thankfully no,” Leon laughed. After giving Elijah the address and deciding on the time, they hung up. Leon felt a smile spread on his face, feeling like a teenage girl on a first date. Rolling out of bed, he opened his closet and pulled out outfit after outfit, hating every single one. He kept glancing at the time, knowing he was running out the more he struggled. Defeated, he video called Ivan. Ivan picked up after two rings.

“What.” Ivan said flatly. Leon rolled his eyes.

“I need an outfit.”

“From my closet?” Ivan asked, confused. Leon turned the camera to his bed.

“No, help me. I literally have nothing to wear.” He heard Ivan laugh on the other end.

“No fucking _duh_! I’ve been telling you that your closet is shit for years. Let me come over and help you-” Leon hesitated before interrupting him.

“It has to be right now. I need to meet him in like 15 minutes.” Leon didn’t want to overshare, suddenly feeling shy about it.

“Who.” Ivan demanded.

“That guy from the bar yesterday.” Leon muttered. Ivan sighed, though he stayed silent.

“And you know what you’re doing?” Ivan said finally.

“Yes.”

“Fine. Show me the clothes.”

* * *

After a few minutes, Leon and Ivan decided on a pair of black slacks and a dark grey button down and a dark brown coat. Leon only had a few minutes to style his hair, while Ivan chatted away. They decided that Ivan would check in every half hour and would stay on standby for as long as Leon was away from home. Ivan almost decided to just follow him to the restaurant and wherever after, but Leon assured him that he was fine.

When it was time to head down, Leon rushed, feeling nervous. While Vince had been his first, Leon decided that the failed relationship was not going to decide the quality of anything that came after. After scanning the parked cars outside his complex, he spotted Elijah getting out of his car and waving him down. He felt himself blush looking at Elijah, who dressed like a classy adult. His white button down shirt was fit to his muscles, showing off each curve and dip of his arms and torso. After getting in the car, they shared a glance before Elijah pulled out and began towards their destination.

“So,” Elijah began, “I just want to stay on the same page with everything, OK?” Leon nodded in agreement. “I would rather lay the night out on the table so that there isn’t any misconceptions or misunderstandings.”

“Sure.” Leon stammered.

“At some point tonight, I would love to take you back to my place. Is that the kind of night you were thinking of?” Leon flushed.

“Yeah…”

“I need you to check in with me if at any point you don’t feel ok with this. I don’t mind treating you to dinner, and I don’t expect repayment in any way, shape or form, but I want you to know that I _do_ have ulterior motives for this.”

“You’re not the only one.” Leon mused. After nodding in agreement, Elijah drove in silence. Leon enjoyed the lack of small talk, not feeling forced to come up with something to say. Once they pulled into the valet parking, Leon stepped out in shock.

“I’ve been wanting to try the sushi here for ages.” Elijah commented as he watched Leon’s shock.

“Elijah, this is one of the most expensive place in the area-” he felt uneasy. “I don’t think-” Elijah walked over to the side of the car and slid his hand in Leon’s, giving a reassuring squeeze.

“I said I would treat you, didn’t I? Besides, I already booked a table, so we might as well go in.” Elijah gently pulled Leon into the restaurant lobby. Leon felt his face grow red as Elijah kept his hand wrapped around Leon’s even after they entered and only let go to pull his wallet out to hand the server his ID and card. They were led through the busy restaurant into a more secluded section, the area separated by a paper screen with a delicate painting on each panel. After being seated, they were handed menus.

“Can we start with two glasses of red and a coke. Leon?”

“A coke as well and some iced water.” Leon stammered. The whiteness of the room made Leon nervous and unable to relax. He jumped when Elijah’s shoe touched his calf, sliding up and down slowly. Seductively.

“You can relax. Feel free to order whatever looks interesting. I usually order eel since I’m not too inclined to stray from my normal.” Elijah ran his eyes over the menu. Leon glanced at it, noticing that there were no prices or explanation of what the food was.

“Can you order for me? I honestly have no clue where to even start. I never had sushi before.” Elijah’s eyes widened.

“Never? Well, in that case, lets grab a few plates just so you can try a bit of everything.” When the waiter came back with the drinks, Elijah spouted off multiple dishes. After taking the menus, the waiter left. “So, what’s a handsome young man like you doing in a bar drinking his sorrows away?”

“I could say the same thing about you, approaching intoxicated young men.” Leon cringed as soon as the words came out. He had meant to playfully banter back and instead accused Elijah of being a predator of drunk men. “Sorry, I’m not-” Leon was cut off when his phone began going off. He mentally kicked himself as he realized that he never checked in with Ivan. “I’m sorry, let me respond really quick.”

“No worries. I know how it is when you’re just getting out there. It’s always good to have support.” Elijah said encouragingly. Leon smiled apologetically before opening his messages and shooting Ivan a quick text with their safe phrase. Stuffing it in his pocket, he drummed his fingers on the table softly.

“So what do you do for work?” He asked. Elijah took a sip of the wine.

“I own a small construction business that’s been pretty successful the last few years. I have a degree in architecture and design.”

“That’s actually really cool! One of my professors did a whole section about Roman architecture and that was literally the only thing I remembered,” Leon stammered excitedly. Elijah’s eyes lit up at the common ground.

After the initial awkward moment, Leon relaxed and spoke comfortably with Elijah, asking and answering questions. When the food arrived, the waiter strategically placed the six plates onto the almost too small table. Elijah gestured towards the food.

“Dig in. Feel free to try everything here.” Leon watched as Elijah took the chopsticks and picked up what he explained was a salmon roll and dipped it into the soy sauce. Leon held the chopsticks in his hand, unsure of how to properly move his fingers. Elijah watched in amusement as Leon struggled.

“Don’t judge me,” Leon felt his ears turn red. “I’ve never had a reason to use chopsticks.” Elijah laughed and demonstrated how to hold and move them. After several tries, Leon managed to pick up a roll, but it slipped from his grip and splatted on the plate. Leon cursed, trying to pick up the now unraveled roll.

“Here, let me,” Elijah picked up a roll and dipped it in the soy sauce before holding it a few inches from Leon. Leon stared at it, considering of attempting to grab it with his chopsticks before leaning forward and sliding it off the chopsticks.

“Oh, shit,” Leon stared shocked at Elijah, “that was really good.” Picking up his chopsticks, Leon continued the rest of the night, successfully picking up three. Elijah had fed him more from his own chopsticks, and had it not been for the pleasure of tasting food that was higher quality than fast food, Leon would have been more embarrassed.

They had finished most of the sushi when Elijah signaled for the waiter, who arrived with a receipt. When Leon tried to peek at the price, Elijah angled it up as he signed. Leon sent another text updating Ivan before finishing the rest of the wine in his third glass. Elijah stood and offered Leon his arm, which Leon took gratefully. He felt tipsy and was grateful for the guiding arm.

After the valet pulled up with their car, Elijah guided Leon in and then got in the driver seat. Elijah buckled his seatbelt before glancing at Leon, who stared forward tiredly. Leaning over, Elijah pulled the seatbelt over Leon’s chest. Leon snapped out of his daze, feeling his face grow read.

They drove to Elijah’s house, which wasn’t that far away. Leon felt bad that Elijah drove across the city to pick him up, but dispelled the thought when Elijah pulled his door open. Leon waited awkwardly behind Elijah as he unlocked his front door, taking Leon’s hand inside.

Inside was small, but the simple décor made it spacious looking. Leon didn’t let his mind take in the house as Elijah led him to the master bedroom, his hands fumbling with the light switch. Leon suddenly didn’t want to be in this man’s house, in his bedroom. He felt fear grip his chest as he stood frozen in the doorway. Elijah noticed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Is this a no-go?” He asked, slightly disappointed. Leon forced himself out of the nervous state.

“I just had my first time not too long ago, and it wasn’t that good towards the end.” Leon stammered. Elijah ran a hand through his hair, the disappointed look on his face.

“Well, it’s no fun if you force yourself.” He sighed. “Well, thankfully we’re still fully dressed, so let me drive you home.” Elijah stood up. Leon felt disappointed in himself. He had told himself that he wouldn’t let his experience with Vince spoil his future sexual interactions. In a burst of confidence, Leon reached for his coat buttons and shakily undid them. He let his coat fall to the floor.

“No, I want to be able to enjoy having sex.” He stammered, undoing his tie. A hungry look came over Elijah’s face as he followed suit. Soon, Elijah was dressed down to his boxers while Leon struggled with his clothes. He unbuckled and pulled his dress pants off, hands shaking as he fumbled with his dress shirt buttons. Elijah slid his hands under Leon’s and finished taking the rest of the buttons off, his fingers occasionally brushing against Leon’s skin. After taking the sight of Leon’s naked body, his eyes lingering on the small bruising on his hips. Leon felt exposed, covering his exposed penis with his hand.

“No, no, none of that now.” Elijah gently laid Leon down on the bed, sliding a knee between his thighs to spread his legs open. Leaning over to the side table, Elijah pulled out a small bottle of lube and spread it on his fingers. “I’ll treat you right, If you would let me.” Leon nodded slowly.

Elijah reached down and slid two fingers inside of Leon, causing him to groan in pain. After letting him adjust to the feeling, Elijah slowly slid his fingers in and out, scissoring the tight hole open more and more with each thrust. Leon reached his arms out and held onto Elijah’s neck, groaning softly in his ear. When Elijah was able to fit a third, Leon felt his prostrate being touched and cried out, his body shaking slightly.

Elijah was careful not to touch it again as he opened Leon’s ass wider. He stopped when he felt he could fit inside and ripped open a condom, sliding it over his erect penis, pouring lube on his hands and rubbing it on his dick and on Leon’s opening. Leon felt a shiver up his spine as he watched Elijah, whose half hooded eyes stared at his gaping ass, slid the tip of his dick inside Leon. Leon winced, screwing his eyes shut.

“Breathe, Leon.” Elijah whispered as he slid inside more. Leon focused more on breathing, and less on the foreign member entering him. It didn’t feel as painful as the first time, but it felt just as intrusive, just as uncomfortable. Once Elijah had slid all the way in, he carefully adjusted Leon’s legs to wrap around his hips. Elijah bent over, one hand gripping Leon’s thighs, and the other steading himself on the bed. Slowly, Elijah pulled out, searching Leon’s face for signs of pain. When Leon nodded slightly, Elijah took the cue and began thrusting in and out slowly.

Leon reached out and held onto Elijah’s neck as Elijah thrusted into him, feeling his fingers dig into Elijah’s back. Elijah hissed in pain, but made no motion to stop Leon until Elijah quickened his pace, causing Leon to scratch at his back more. Letting go of his thigh, Elijah grabbed Leon’s wrists and held them down by Leon’s sides.

Leon felt himself becoming unraveled with each thrust. Elijah’s strong hands holding his wrists down created a sense of panic that deepened every sensation in Leon’s body. His voice hitched with every slap of their skin, his whole body jolting. He felt stretched in every way, his arms above his head, his leg over Elijah’s shoulder, the thickness of Elijah ramming into him.

Elijah thrusted into Leon’s prostate, Leon on the verge of crying out each time.

“Ah- Elijah-” Leon cried out as he felt himself nearing the edge. Elijah let go of Leon’s hands and gripped his thigh as he gave a few more thrusts before Leon orgasmed. The sudden tightness pushed Elijah over the edge as well and he came, in one last thrust. Leon’s chest heaved heavily as he struggled to catch his breath, feeling his ass tremble around Elijah’s dick. Elijah pulled out slowly, Leon moaning in pain, and pulled the condom off. He gave a few more jerks on his penis before his semen spilled out and onto Leon’s stomach, mixing with Leon’s own semen. Elijah glanced at his semen covered hand as he tried to catch his breath.

“Have you ever tasted it?” Elijah asked after a few moments. Leon opened his eyes and looked up at Elijah.

“No?” Elijah licked the semen off the palm of his hand and then leaned over. Leon felt his own body move to meet him, letting his mouth open. Elijah’s tongue danced in Leon’s mouth, and Leon felt aroused again, sliding his arms around Elijah’s neck. Elijah pulled Leon up by his lower back as they shared an intense kiss. By the end of it, Leon was breathless, his lips still tingling from the almost rough kiss.

“Wanna bath?” Elijah asked between kisses. Leon smiled, nodding. Still holding onto Leon, Elijah guided him to the master bathroom and helped him into the tub, turning on the water, following him in after. Leon sat between Elijah’s legs, feeling his dick against his back, the feeling of his wet skin touching him almost tickled.

More than embarrassment, Leon leaned into Elijah’s chest and relaxed as the warm water rose up to his chest. Elijah began to rub Leon’s arms and shoulders, before reaching under his arms and fondling his nipples. Leon felt odd as Elijah’s large hands caressed him, but he enjoyed the feeling of being touched gently. Elijah continued his journey lower down until he had Leon’s dick in his hands. Leon moaned softly, arching his back, holding onto the side of the tub with one hand and Elijah’s forearm with the other. He could feel Elijah’s breath on his neck as he leaned forward and began jerking Leon off.

Leon felt himself push against Elijah as he felt himself get hard, Elijah’s large hands gently bobbing up and down his whole length. Leon threw his head back onto Elijah’s shoulder as he came into the water. Elijah began to trail kisses from the edge of his shoulder to under his ear as Leon caught his breath.

“How was tonight?” Elijah whispered into Leon’s ear. Leon kept his eyes closed, feeling exhaust spread through his body as he relaxed in the water again. Elijah’s hands were resting on Leon’s hips, his thumbs drawing circles on his lower back.

“Amazing.” Leon breathed. He hadn’t felt this relaxed before, feeling more vulnerable in the bathtub than he felt pinned under Elijah.

“Maybe we can meet up for dinner some other time?” Leon nodded, smiling. Eventually, Leon drifted into a relaxed sleep against Elijah. He woke up sometime early in the morning, dressed in a pair of boxers and an oversized T-shirt, under the covers. He sat up slightly before realizing that he was laying in Elijah’s arms. They each had an arm pinned under the other. Bleary eyed, Leon wrapped his other arm around his chest, eventually feeling Elijah do the same, and drifted back into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Leon sat up straight, his lower back slightly sore. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed long, thin bruises on his arm, realizing the soreness in his neck. He felt a warmness fill him as he remembered the sensations from the night before, the intense fulfillment he felt after he orgasmed. His skin had the phantom feeling of Elijah’s fingers sliding over him. He glanced over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Sometime in the night, Ivan had asked him to respond when he was awake.

_Hey, thanks for checking in with me last night. It seriously put me at ease_

_ofc. How was it?????_ Leon blushed as he tried to articulate how it felt.

_Really good._

_Damn. That good?_ Leon shut his phone, embarrassed, as the door opened, Elijah standing in the doorway in his boxers with two cups of water.

“Morning,” Elijah said, handing him a cup of water. Leon downed the cup, not realizing how sore his throat was. Chuckling, Elijah handed him the second cup. Leon blushed, shaking his head. Shrugging, Elijah drank it all. Leon watched him drink, feeling his stomach knot in his center.

“Thanks,” he stammered, looking away. Elijah sat at the edge, gently holding Leon’s wrist up to examine it. Leon didn’t even notice the fingertip shaped bruises that covered his wrists. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked, concerned. Leon shook his head. Elijah smirked, holding Leon’s wrist to his lips. “Are you sure?” He asked again, before sliding the tip of his tongue along the length of Leon’s forearm. Leon shuddered, moaning slightly as Elijah licked the center of his palm.

“I mean,” Leon’s eyes hooded as he became overcome with lust. “A lot of places hurt…” Elijah smirked before leaning over and placing a kiss on Leon’s lips, which Leon returned. They fell back into bed, Elijah trailing kisses down Leon’s body until he reached Leon’s dick. Without warning, Elijah took Leon’s full length in his mouth. Leon gasped and moaned as Elijah sucked him off. “Elijah,” he cried, gripping the sheets. Elijah pulled his head off with a _pop_ before using his hands to finish Leon off.

Leon laid there, exhausted from a late night and now the early morning sexy time, when his phone went off. Elijah searched under their scattered clothes before he found Leon’s phone and handing it to him.

“Leon, you’re still at his house and we have class in half an hour. Do you need me to pick you up?” Leon was expecting him to sound annoyed, but he didn’t.

“Oh, shit, I didn’t even realize the time.” Leon muttered. Elijah scoffed.

“Of fucking course you didn’t. Get your ass up and ready for class. Tuition isn’t being paid for you to fuck around when you’re supposed to be in class.” Leon sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“You have class, huh.” Elijah said, sorting through their clothes. Leon nodded.

“Yeah, in half an hour. I might just skip it today.” Elijah gave him a disapproving look.

“None of that now. Nighttime fun shouldn’t stop you from your responsibilities. I’ll drop you off, so if you can, get up and let me grab you some clothes.” Leon covered his face, willing himself to find the energy to get up. He sat up, not feeling too sore. Elijah gave him a set of clothes, sweats that fit a bit loose, and a T-shirt.

Elijah managed to get Leon out of the house, and they swung by Leon’s apartment so that he could grab his books and a hoodie, before Elijah sped off to the university. They drove in silence as Leon leaned his head against the window with his eyes closed.

Elijah shook Leon awake after he had pulled into the front of the university. Leon rubbed his eyes, stretching as much as he could in the car. Before he got out of the car, Elijah leaned forward and planted a kiss on the edge of his jaw.

“Call me if you ever want dinner again.” He said, giving him a wink. Leon felt his face turn red as he left the car and caught up with Eric and Ivan. They were both giving him a knowing look. Ivan glanced down at Leon’s bare wrists, Leon realizing that he had left his jacket in the car. He looked back, but Elijah was already driving away.

“You had a good time I see.” Eric teased, pointing to Leon’s neck. Leon’s hand flew to his neck, remembering that Elijah had bitten and sucked his neck. His face turned bright red.

“Shit,” He cursed. They decided to detour into the campus store and Leon found an overpriced logo hoodie that he pulled on immediately. After dropping Eric off at his building, Leon and Ivan walked together for a while.

“Seriously, how was it in general? It sure looks like at least he had fun.” Leon fidgeted as he remembered his fingernails leaving red welts up and down Elijah’s back.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure his back is saying something different.” Leon laughed. Ivan smiled, sharing a chuckle. “No, but it felt much better this time. It felt right. We even-”

“Woah, don’t you dare start sharing your sexual exploits.” Ivan cut him off in mock anger. “Anyways, are you going to see him again?” Leon shrugged.

“There’s no reason not to. We were both content with what happened.” Truthfully, Leon felt a sense of security in the fact that there was no title, nothing official between them. They shared a bridge of trust that was built on sex, rather than emotional connection.

* * *

Leon fidgeted in class, unable to concentrate for long. They definitely had a physical connection, and unless Elijah was good at faking it, they both knew it. While he knew next to nothing about Elijah, he knew that he had enjoyed their night, and Leon was content knowing that what they had was nothing committal.

By the end of the day, Leon had entered his house exhausted. Foraging through the fridge, he pulled out some food and began cooking a small meal. After cleaning up, he took his plate to his room and pulled up some lecture notes and began to study.

It wasn’t long before his phone lit up with a text message.

 _Hey, Leon. Got some free time tonight? Want some dinner?_ And with that, their code phrase for meeting up was asking to grab some dinner. It was simple, and true in the fact that they usually did grab dinner or cook dinner at Elijah’s house. Every so often, they would get dinner and then one or the other would pass out from the day’s work.

The first few times after the first meet-up, the sex was the same, almost always ending in the bathtub and then in bed together. After a while, when Leon became more open to adventurous things, Elijah began introducing new ideas, new positions, new toys. Today was no different.

Elijah had slipped a blindfold over Leon’s eyes, tying it before trailing his fingers down his spine. Leon’s voice hitched and his back arched. Leon had been sitting on the edge of the bed, fully naked. He tried to hear Elijah’s movements as he undressed himself, and then all went quite for a moment. He raised his hands to take the blindfold off before Elijah spoke.

“Do you trust me?” Leon’s hands froze, then dropped to his lap. He nodded, his heart pounding. “Open your mouth and stick your tongue out.” Leon obeyed, feeling a hard object slide along his tongue. It took a moment before he realized that it was Elijah’s dick. He forced himself to stay calm as he opened his mouth wider, an invitation to enter.

Elijah slid his dick in slowly, letting Leon adjust to the member in his mouth. Elijah sighed in pleasure when he was fully in Leon. Careful not to let his teeth scrape the sensitive skin, Leon bobbed his head along the length of Elijah’s dick. Even though he didn’t touch himself, every moan and sound that escaped Elijah’s lips turned Leon on, his dick growing harder and harder with each moment. After a while, his jaw was becoming sore, but he could tell Elijah was nearing a climax.

“Fuck, Leon-” Elijah moaned, pulling out. Leon could hear him rubbing his dick and after a moment, his neck and chest was covered in Elijah’s cum. Elijah placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder to steady himself as he caught his breath. Leon lifted his hands again to pull the blindfolds off and was stopped again by Elijah’s hand. Elijah grabbed both of Leon’s wrist and tied them in front of him with a piece of cloth, loose enough that he could still adjust his wrists, but tight enough that he couldn’t break out of them easily. Leon fidgeted, blindfolded and bound. A touch to his chest made him jump as Elijah pushed his chest back. Leon laid himself on the bed, Elijah guiding him to lay on his stomach with his hips raised.

Leon could feel himself grow red with his ass propped up on his knees, his dick dripping with precum, his cheek buried in the bedding.

“Did you clean yourself well today?” Elijah asked from behind him. Leon nodded. As embarrassing as it was, Elijah had sent him several links on keeping himself cleaned and groomed down there. They had started watching some videos together, but Leon grew too embarrassed. While he had did his best before to make sure he was clean, he had struggled using his fingers to clean himself out. It felt odd and uncomfortable. Still, he did it the best he could.

Firm hands gripped the sides of his cheeks, thumbs spreading his hole open. Leon bit his lip. While he wasn’t scared, the suddenness of everything made him jump. He could feel Elijah’s hot breath on his cheeks before he felt his tongue run over his entrance. He cried out in shock.

“W-wait!” Leon started before Elijah dipped his tongue inside. The tip of his tongue poked and prodded, the feel and movement much different than his fingers or dick. After a moment, his tongue was joined by two fingers prying him open even wider, allowing his tongue more access inside him. Leon struggled to keep his hips from shaking at the new sensations. His thighs trembled as Elijah’s tongue shot around mercilessly inside. When he pulled away, Leon groaned in disappointment until he felt the cold lube dripping on his hole.

Elijah used his fingers to spread as much as he could of it inside, spreading Leon open in the process. He pulled away and pointed his dick at Leon’s entrance. He slid the tip in, waiting for Leon to relax to allow him to go further. When he was full inside Leon, he pulled him up by the arm and adjusted them until Leon was straddled on Elijah’s lap, dick still inside. The new angle allowed Leon to sink deeper on his dick, causing Leon to moan. Leon waited for Elijah’s hands to guide him up and down, but they never came.

When Leon got the courage, he placed his still tied hands on Elijah’s chest and lifted his hips on his own, letting his body weight to slam him back down onto the base. He threw his head back and repeated the movement, feeling Elijah’s hands creep onto his thighs and sigh in pleasure. Leon’s dick slapped Elijah in the stomach with each thrust down, spreading cum on Elijah.

“Ah-Elijah!” Leon cried as he quickened his pace. He felt the knot in his stomach grow tighter until he came, his semen pooling on Elijah’s and his thighs. As Leon sat there catching his breath, he felt Elijah lean closer to him, his hot breath on Leon’s ear.

“I haven’t climaxed yet,” Elijah whispered. Leon’s breath hitched as he forced power back into his legs, pumping with what energy he had to satisfy Elijah. Elijah’s quickened breath and iron grip on his thighs told Leon that he was close, giving Leon the strength to continue. At the last moment, Elijah grabbed Leon’s hips and shoved him up and down hard, and he came, his dick throbbing deep inside Leon’s ass.

To Leon’s shock and pleasure, he realized that Elijah wasn’t wearing a condom. He felt full and warmth surrounding Elijah’s dick, and could feel some of it sliding down. When Elijah pulled him off, he could feel it dripping out of his ass. Elijah gently untied his hands and pulled the blindfold off. Leon blinked in the dim light, taking a moment to adjust his eyes.

Elijah laid him down on his back spreading his legs. From the nightstand, Leon watched as he pulled out a dildo, almost similar to length as his, and coated it with some lube. Leon opened his mouth to protest until Elijah slid it fully inside him.

Normally, they would play with the small pill shaped vibrator that Elijah had. He would rub it on his body and the tip of his dick, sometimes pressing it into his ball sack. Never had he included a full dildo. Leon shifted uncomfortably.

“Elijah, I don’t really- _fuck!_ ” Leon screamed when Elijah turned it on. The vibrations stimulated him inside, the lube mixing with Elijah’s leftover cum. Leon arched his back and held onto the covers, crying out as Elijah twisted it this way and that, thrusting it in and out of his body almost aggressively.

When Leon came again, Elijah slid it out. Leon’s body still twitched as the sensations still filled him, his hips still rotating. Elijah leaned down and held Leon’s face in his hands, kissing the edge of his jaw and neck before deeply kissing him.

After Leon had calmed down, Elijah set to scrapping the semen out of his body, which was hard with Leon’s hips shaking. When what Elijah could reach was out, he leaned over Leon’s tired body, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. Elijah reached over and tucked a matted clump of hair from Leon’s eyes.

“What?” Leon asked, feeling his body drift into sleep.

“I was just remembering how it felt when you sucked me off.” Leon blushed. Elijah pulled the covers over their naked bodies.

“Was it ok?” Leon asked. He cringed, knowing that he probably sounded like a child.

“I would have stopped if I didn’t enjoy it.” Reaching over, Elijah grabbed Leon’s arm, holding his wrist up so he could see it in the dim light. “It seems like I’m always sending you home with bruises.” Twining their fingers together, Elijah brought the back of Leon’s hand to his lips before kissing it gently, his eyes locked on Leon’s. Leon felt butterflies in his stomach as he drifted into a relaxed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is taking way longer than I imagined lol. My original goal was to write only 10 or so chapters, but it looks like there's another 5-8 chapters until I am content with the ending. Hopefully the sexual scenes aren't written too weird. LMK if there's anything that you can think of that can fix my story up, either writing tips, or even ideas for the characters or plot!


	10. In the backrooms

Leon woke up, his whole sore from the previous night’s activities. His eyes locked on Elijah, his face peacefully sleeping. The morning light hit his face gently, his golden eyelashes almost glowing in the sun. He wondered what he now wanted from this relationship. He felt a comfort with Elijah, and over the two months that they were seeing each other, Leon enjoyed every bit of it, even the non-sexual parts. He was content, but he wanted more. He wanted to introduce Elijah to his friends and vice versa. He wanted to go on walks holding hands and take long vacations together. He wanted so much but was so unsure if he wanted it from Elijah.

“Leon, what’s up?” Ivan said cheerfully. Leon and Ivan made plans to meet up in the diner later the day after their classes were over. Leon was slumped in his booth, sitting up straight when Ivan approached.

“Hey, man. Thanks for coming.” Leon said, sliding a menu over to where Ivan sat across from him. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind and need someone to work things out with.” Ivan smiled and patted Leon’s hand reassuringly.

After they had ordered their drinks and food, and when the appetizers came, Ivan urged Leon to begin. Leon sat quietly, fidgeting his thumbs as he tried to articulate the jumble in his mind.

“So, I honestly don’t know if I really like Elijah, or if I’m just really into what were doing.” Leon said finally. Ivan nodded. “I don’t want to ruin what we have. I feel so settled in the fact that we have clear boundaries and he really does care for me, but I don’t even know if he likes me like that, or if we’re just really compatible friends with benefits.”

“Ah, yes, the dilemma of the FYB’s. A question as old as time itself- am I physically or emotionally involved.” Ivan joked, waving his hands like he was reading a newspaper heading. “You have two options. Well, three.” Ivan stopped when the waiter came up with their food. “One, you can let things continue the way they are and just squash those feelings, because who needs feelings when you’re getting laid. Two, you can express your feelings to him and see where it goes from there. Or three, have a few one night stands and see if you’re just in the mood for good sex, or if you’re really into this guy.” Leon and Ivan ate in silence as Leon thought about Ivan’s words.

Even though they weren’t dating, Leon still felt like the idea was him cheating on Elijah. He didn’t even know if Elijah and any side partners.

“Look,” Ivan started as they stacked their plates. “This weekend. You, me, and a gay bar in the next town over. You can take the guy home, or we can go home alone. I just think that since you guys aren’t an item, maybe someone else showing you affection will help.” Ivan drove Leon home before driving home himself. He sat himself down at the kitchen table, pulling his books out and intending to study, unable to shake Ivan’s comment.

He opened his phone messages and wondered if he should tell Elijah that he wanted a short break. He remembered that he didn’t even know if Elijah had any other partners.

_Hey Elijah, are you seeing other people right now?_ As soon as Leon sent the text, he placed his phone screen down on the table and forced himself to work for about an hour until Elijah answered back, the buzzing making Leon jump.

_Yeah. On and off. Don’t worry, I always use a condom with them, and any long-time partners have taken STD tests when sleeping with other people. Why?_ Leon was surprised when he only felt slightly disappointed. He knew he wasn’t the center of the universe, and that they had not agreed to anything official. He was almost happy, the guilt of him considering sleeping with other people lifting off his chest.

_I was planning to go to the bar with some friends_ was all he said. He knew that the implications were enough.

_Hey, I’m game for this weekend._ Leon sent the text to Ivan, who excitedly video chatted him almost immediately. Without realizing it, they both had spent the next two hours. After realizing that it was nearing midnight and Leon hand done any of the work that he had set aside to do, he ended the call. It was close to two when he finished. He sighed tiredly, making his way to his bed before sinking into the soft mattress.

The week felt like it had gone too slow, each lecture or solo study session felt like it lasted much longer than it should have. The Friday before his and Ivan’s outing, he received a text to come over for dinner at Elijah’s. He had only declined once, the day before an important test that he waited until the last minute to begin studying for. He pondered the idea of going over.

_I can’t make it. Sorry :/_ Leon drummed his fingers on the back of his phone, waiting for a response.

_No worries. Have fun!_ Leon smiled. He was admittedly excited to meet some new people, even if it were just to make friends. Besides, Ivan was going to take him to get some new clothes, though he knew it was more for Ivan’s sake than Leon’s.

* * *

The night of going to the bar came faster than the week had. Leon was exhausted when he entered the front doors, spending almost three hours with Leon buying clothes and running errands with Ivan. When they had finally gotten dressed and drove the half hour commute to the bar, Leon was mentally ready to go to bed.

Ivan had urged him to be ‘cool’, not to embarrass him, as Ivan was a regular there for some time, and reminded Leon to keep a few condoms in his back pocket just in case. Leon shrugged, mentally prepared not to go home with anyone. Although Elijah approaching him gave him confidence that he was handsome to at least one person, he didn’t have even an ounce of confidence to approach anyone.

When they entered, Leon realized that the overall vibe was different than the one at Ivan’s work. Ivan’s bar felt more like a sprots bar, with TV’s in every corner broadcasting different sports games. This bar had a dimmer, classier vibe. There was a walled off area with a black curtain for a door, fog smoke seeping out and music pumping out. The front area was mainly barstools and a few diner tables.

The place was almost full when they entered. Leon felt himself shrink as Ivan guided him to towards the bar, ordering a coke for himself and a Manhattan for Leon, sliding his ID and card over.

“I know you like whiskey and always drink that cheap shit, so you’ll like this one.” Ivan mused, taking a seat at a barstool while he waited for the drinks to finish. They handed Ivan his coke and slid the tall glass over to Leon, who watched the cherry spin at the bottom of the glass. Taking a sip, he was surprised by not only the strength, but the taste. Ivan smiled. “So?”

“Shit, this is good. And strong.” Leon laughed. He fidgeted with his glass, spinning it around slowly. “So, uh, what do we do now? I’m not really the-” Leon was interrupted by someone taking the stool next to him. When Leon glanced over at him, noticing the several empty seats that were next to the man.

“I can pay for a new drink if you’re bored.” The man said, his eyes drifting on Leon from head to toe. Leon felt his face grow flush, more than it was from the drink. The man looked to be slightly older than Leon himself, blonde hair shaved down to almost a buzz cut. He wore almost all black except a deep red button down shirt that was partially opened, revealing part of a large chest tattoo. Leon felt his eyes linger before snapping them back into the man’s eyes.

“Oh, thanks, but I’m ok for now,” Leon had glanced at his half-finished drink before Ivan leaned forward.

“Oh, he would love that, wouldn’t you _Leon,_ ” Ivan said, almost forcefully. The man smiled before waving down the bartender and ordering Leon another Manhattan, ordering his own glass of whiskey.

“Leon, huh?” The man mused. “Liam.” Liam extend his hand. Leon shook it, suddenly conscious of his clammy hands. “Now, I don’t think I can take the award as someone who knows everyone who visits this bar, but I would have for sure remembered a face like yours.” Leon glanced to Ivan whose chair was now empty. He felt himself stiffen, forcing himself to relax, knowing that Ivan wouldn’t leave him. He took a quick breath. He knew he couldn’t use Ivan as a crutch.

“We came from the town over.” Leon gestured vaguely over his shoulder. “I’ll be honest, I do enjoy drinking, but I’m pretty new to the bar scene.” Liam smirked as Leon stammered on. The bartender slid Leon’s drink to him. Out of thankfulness to Liam for buying a new drink, Leon drank the whole glass, feeling the warm liquid make its way down his throat.

“Well, ‘new to the bar scene Leon’,” Liam said, taking a sip of his drink before standing, sliding some cash to the bartender. “I have to catch up with some buddies of mine, but next time you’re in the area,” Liam leaned down, griping Leon’s shoulder, his breath ticking Leon’s ears, “give me a call and I can show you a good time.” Liam leaned away, winking, and then walked off. Leon felt his face grow red and he glanced down, noticing that Liam had left a business card by Leon’s now empty glass. He picked the card up as he downed the rest of his first drink, twirling the cream white card in his hand. It had nothing more than his first and last name and a phone number, with an embossed logo in the corner.

“So?” Ivan asked. Leon was so focused on the card that he didn’t realized when Ivan had returned, wiping his hands on his pants. He slid into the stool, leaning back and noticing the empty chair. “Oh, he left, huh.”

“Yeah, but he gave me this.” Leon held up the business card. Ivan smirked.

“Pretty sweet. You must be in the business of collecting business cards, huh?” Ivan joked. “Anyways, let’s drink more and then head to the back. They had ordered another round of drinks, a coke for Ivan and a regular whiskey for Leon. When they were done, Leon was pulled into the backroom with Ivan by his arm, leading him past the thick black curtains, past two intimidating looking security guards, into the club section of the building.

The room was dimly lit, strobe lights catching the smoke that floated around their feet. The music was loud, Leon feeling the vibrations in his core. The room was packed enough that Leon couldn’t see the other wall, but there was enough space for Ivan to guide Leon to one side. After a lot of urging, Leon decided to decline dancing. He knew that he didn’t know anyone there, but the idea of dancing made him go stiff and sober. He instead took a seat in one of the few open armchairs scattered around, opting to browse his phone. Ivan wasn’t happy with his decision but made him promise that he would try next time, then blended into the crowd.

Leon sighed, wondering what he was doing there. He had never had the personality to be spontaneous, his mother made sure of that. Even though he knew she would never take the trip here, he always felt like she was lingering behind him, waiting for him to make a mistake. Nagging him in his ear, saying that she was only looking out for him. He shook his head, trying to dispel her voice before getting up to find something to drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter, but I am back in the flow of writing, and have a clear ending in mind. Were almost there!

The backroom had its own bar, though not as fancy as the one in the front. He ordered a beer and they handed him the bottle, popping the top off before sliding it over after he slid over some cash. He turned back around and leaned against the bar, taking a sip from the beer before feeling a hand slide across his back. He jumped and turned to see a tall muscular man the same age as Leon, holding a beer. The man didn’t move his hand but gave a smile. Leon didn’t feel uncomfortable, but still leaned away from the man.

“H-hi.” Leon stammered over the music. The man smirked, his thumb rubbing softly on the center of Leon’s spine. Leon felt his body shiver, and mentally cursed as he grew a little hard under the man’s gaze.

“Now, what’s a handsome man like you doing here by yourself?” the man took a long drink from his bottle, eyes locked on Leon. Leon felt himself shrink, before gathering up the courage and moving his torso away from the man’s grip.

“I’m actually not alone, and I’m not planning on leaving with anyone else.” Leon said, taking a sip of his beer before turning away from the man, hoping he would get the hint and leave. When he felt the hand lower on his back again, he turned to confront him before an arm shot out from his side and took the strange man’s arm, jerking it off Leon. He looked up and saw Liam, who moved himself between Leon and the stranger, who held his hands up in defense.

“We would appreciate it if you left.” Liam said. The man muttered a curse before walking off, disappearing into the crowd. Liam turned, glancing up and down Leon’s body. “You good?” Leon was slightly shaken but nodded.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” Leon said after another drink. Liam nodded and let Leon drink in silence. Well, conversation silence. The music continued to blare, sometimes so loud the dishware and glasses behind the bar rattled slightly.

“You know, I meant what I said.” Liam said after a few minutes. They shared a glance before Liam continued. “Next time you plan on being in the area, I can show you a few hidden gems of the city. I moved here not too long ago, so I haven’t really made non-work friends.”

He and Liam had, unknowingly, spent the next hour talking and repeating themselves over the music, moving to a different area when people started coming up to the bar to order drinks. Liam had bought a few more beers for him and Leon, and Leon could feel himself becoming more relaxed. He felt comfortable with Liam, returning the playful nudges and fingers trailing across his skin. He took in the sight of Liam, his face flush, the desire in his eyes. Without thinking, Leon opened his mouth.

“Why wait for the next time I’m in town?” He leaned forward and said in Liam’s ear. Liam licked his lips, sliding a hand down Leon’s back. Liam guided him down the hallway on the other side of the backroom down a dim hallway until they made it into the men’s restroom. After checking the stalls, Liam pushed Leon into the first stall.

“Not sure if you want to actually do it here.” Liam said, unbuckling his pants before sliding the zipper down. Leon felt his heart race as he saw the bulge in Liam’s now exposed underwear. There wasn’t much room for much of anything to happen anyways, so Leon took a set on the toilet and pulled Liam’s boxers down, exposing the full erection. He noticed how cleanly shaved Liam was, and slid his tongue along the underside of his erection, steadying himself on Liam’s thighs. Liam leaned back against the door, one hand on Leon’s shoulder as Leon took the tip in his mouth.

Liam groaned softly as Leon took more and more in his throat, his hand gripping Leon’s shoulder. Leon moaned softly as he managed to take Liam’s full length, his nose pressed against Liam’s groin. He felt it throbbing inside his mouth, the salty taste of precum dripping down his throat. He began moving his head back and forth, making sure to suck harder on the tip, his tongue swirling around it. Liam’s voice grew louder as Leon continued without pause. When Liam felt himself on the edge, he pushed Leon off and used his hands to jerk himself off a few times before catching the semen in his hands. After a moment, he turned so that his chest was leaned against the door, giving Leon the full view as he spread his semen in the area right under his ball, between his thighs.

“Don’t stick it in, just use my thighs.” Liam said between breaths. Leon only took a moment to stand up, and struggle pulling his jeans down to expose his own dick. There wasn’t much room for them both to be standing, so when Leon stood, Liam had his chest almost fully pushed against the door, one hand holding on the top of the door, and the other on the wall. Leon adjusted himself as quickly as he could, guiding his dick between Liam’s legs. Liam squeezed his legs together, causing Leon to moan, one hand grabbing Liam’s overhead arm, the other griping his hips to steady himself.

Once he felt steady, he began thrusting between his thighs at a steady pace, both of them stifling their moans of pleasure as much as they could, a soft groan escaping every so often, the sound of skin slapping filling the bathroom. Leon felt himself nearing the edge of finishing and sunk his head in the crook of Liam’s neck and shoulder before letting himself finish between Liam’s thighs, his semen dripping down the door and Liam’s legs. He reached forward and took Liam’s dick in his hands, letting him orgasm a second time. After a few breathless moments, Liam grabbed some toilet paper and began cleaning himself up. There wasn’t much room for anything else, so Leon began to pull his clothes back up, using a napkin to wipe up the semen that was dripping down his dick.

Once they were fully clothed, Liam turned around, smirking.

“Well, that was something.” He said, undoing a few of Leon’s shirt buttons. He gave one more look at Leon. “Call me. Seriously.” With a wink, Liam unlocked the stall door and walked out. In a daze, Leon double checked that everything was tucked into his jeans before leaving the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

He eventually found Ivan at the bar surrounded by a few guys, all laughing and sharing a few beers. Ivan looked disheveled, his hair wild, his face flush from the beer and the past hour of dancing. Ivan glanced at him, his eyes falling to Leon’s open chest. Turning red, Leon hastily buttoned his shirt before walking closer to Ivan. He felt eyes on him when he got closer.

“Leon,” Ivan said cheerily. He handed Leon the beer that was unopened. “I saved this for you.” Leon smiled, thanking him as he took the beer and took a few shy sips from it. He still felt fuzzy from his bathroom session with Liam and from the copious amounts of alcohol that he had already drank. “Ready to go?” Leon wasn’t able to respond before a chorus of disappointment rippled through Ivan’s captive audience. Ignoring their pleas for him to stay, Ian assured them that they would be back, before taking a beer from one of their hands, winking at them, and linked his arm through Ivan’s, guiding him through the back exit.

After they had left the bar, the cold air hitting them, making Leon shiver, they began making their way to the parking lot.

“Shit, I got ahead of myself and drank a bit. Let’s stop by an iHop and grab some food until my buzz wears off.” Ivan muttered, stuffing his hands in his pocket. They walked across the street to the breakfast diner and ordered when they were seated.

“That was fun.” Leon said after the waitress had collected their menus. Ivan rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips.

“You fucker,” he laughed, “I saw that dazed expression when you left the bathroom, your shirt popped open and everything. You had a quickie, huh.” He laughed when Leon turned red, nodding sheepishly.

“Yeah, I was pretty drunk though.” Leon admitted. He tried to remember how many drinks he had, know that he drank more than five bottles at the very least.

“And?” Ivan urged him,. When he was met with a blank stare, he rolled his eyes. “How do you feel about your relationship with Elijah now?”

“Oh! Yeah. I mean, I don’t know. I definitely don’t feel guilty about what happened.” Leon let his mind drift to a hazy memory of his bathroom session with Liam. “I have the dude’s number, so I think I might call him sometime.”

They bantered on until their food arrived, Leon not realizing how hungry he was until he took the first bite. He and Ivan ate in silence, lingering another half hour after they had finished eating before Ivan felt well enough to drive home. They made it to the car before Leon passed out, only waking when Ivan pulled into his apartment complex, shaking Ivan awake. Leon promised to text Ivan when he made it to his bedroom, barely managing to send a thumbs up emoji when Leon ended up in his room. Not bothering to change, Leon sunk into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

As the weeks went on, Leon spent less time with Elijah, though the eventual separation felt natural. He forced himself to focus on his finals. When the testing days came and left, Leon, Ivan, Eric and David met up for celebratory drinks at the nearby bar. After a few hours of celebrating and crying, they all made their way home.

Leon was laying in bed, still drunk, when he noticed the business card with Liam’s name in bold black. The last few weeks he let his mind wander to what they did in the bathroom, how it felt holding Liam in his hands, how it felt being in control. He wondered if that’s how Elijah felt when he pinned Leon down, leaning over his naked and vulnerable body.

He cursed as he felt himself becoming turned on. He let his hand drift down his stomach, his fingers sliding under his sweatpants, flinching as his cold hands touched his dick. Pulling it out of his sweats, he brought his second hand down and began jerking off, his back arching as he held his erect dick in both hands. He moaned softly as he came, the thick semen dripping down his knuckles.

He relaxed, sighing in frustration. He wanted more. He wanted a warm body to touch, to touch him. He wanted to feel wanted, needed. Without a thought, he reached over to his phone and unlocked it. Leon thought about it for a second before punching in the number and hitting the call button.

“Leon?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes yes, this is a much shorter chapter but this spacing was the only thing that made sense with what I wrote


	13. Chapter 13

Vince’s voice filled his head as Vince repeated his name. Every fiber in his body told him to hang up, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Was the sex with me disgusting?” He asked flat out. Leon could hear his sputtered shocked.

“I- what- what?” Vince asked, confused. Leon sighed in frustration, wiping his hands on his shirt. He pulled the shirt off, leaving him in his sweats and an undershirt.

“Sex. With me. Was I so bad that I disgusted you?”

“Um, no?” Vince said after a while. “I was confused with myself and my feelings and didn’t consider yours. Are-are you drunk or something?”

“If I wasn’t as disgusting as you let on, then get over here.” Leon got up and went to his fridge, cursing when there wasn’t any beer left. “And bring some beer.” He hung up, setting his phone on the counter.

He didn’t let himself think more than a few seconds ahead of what he was doing, the alcohol made sure of that, and waited for Vince to show up. When Leon heard the knocking on the door, he opened it, and was greeted by Vince, wrapped up in a coat, with a bottle of red wine under his arm and a six pack under the other. Leon gestured him in, grabbing the wine from his hand, and pulled a wine glass from his cabinet. Without offering any to Vince, Leon filled his glass all the way up and downed the whole glass all at once. Vince stood in the doorway, speechless.

“You fucker.” Leon sighed, pouring the glass halfway before siding it towards Vince, who set the six pack on the counter and slid off his coat, letting it drop to the floor as he reached for the glass. Before he could second guess himself, Vince downed it, holding it out for Leon to fill. They drank in silence, Vince from the glass, and Leon straight from the bottle.

The alcohol was hitting Vince hard, his face red as he became intoxicated. Leon took a long drink from the bottle, stopping when some of it spilled along his chin. Vince reached over the counter and grabbed Leon by the shirt, pulling him closer and licking the wine up before planting a kiss on Leon’s lips. It was sloppy, Leon struggling to set the glass bottle down without spilling it until he realized that they had drunken a majority of it.

Vince broke the kiss, taking Leon by the arm and leading him to the bedroom. Pushing Leon onto the bed, Vince began to undress. Leon followed, pulling his undershirt off as Vince pulled Leon’s sweats and boxers off. Leon reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a condom and some lube and watched in amusement as Vince struggled to put the condom on, drunkenly muttering to himself.

While he waited, Leon poured copious amounts onto his hand, reaching over and sliding it onto his ass. He rolled over to the side as he struggled to slide a finger in, that area of his body not being used for a few months. Leon groaned in frustration as he tried to open himself up, but then sighed in pleasure when Vince slid a finger in.

Leon let Vince work at spreading him open, pushing as much as he could into Leon. When he added a second finger, Leon got frustrated again and pushed his hands out. Moving so that Vince was sitting on the edge of the bed, Leon straddled him, trying to guide his now erected member into him. When the tip was inside, he moaned slightly, arching his back as he slid further down until the full length was inside. Vince rested his forehead on Leon’s chest as they took a moment to relax.

Vince looked into Leon’s eyes, reaching forward and kissing Leon, their tongues battling in Leon’s mouth. Wrapping his arms around Vince’s neck and rolled his hips, feeling Vince’s dick brush against his prostate. His legs shook as he rolled his hips again.

“There-” Leon gasped, throwing his head back. “Fuck me there.” Vince gripped Leon’s chest and pounded into Leon the best he could in their position. Leon moaned in pleasure, tightening around Vince when he was completely in. Several more times Vince thrusted against Leon’s prostate, causing Leon to shake and tighten. Without warning, Vince thrusted faster, causing Leon to come, spraying semen on their chest. Leon relaxed as Vince pulled out, still hard as a rock, giving Leon a chance to catch his breath. After a moment, Leon opened his eyes, a tear falling from the corner of one.

“Don’t stop.” He whispered in Vince’s ear. Pulling the condom off, Vince slid back inside Leon slowly, Leon sighing from the feeling of Vince’s bare dick in him.

Vince turned him so that Leon was on his hands and knees, spreading his legs so far his he could feel his tight muscles grow sore as Vince continued. Pushing his chest down so that his ass was raised, Vince held Leon by the hips and pounded into him mercilessly, Leon crying out with each thrust. Vince moaned as Leon tightened around him, leaning forward and squeezing the tip of Leon’s dick with his fingers. Leon cried in anger when he felt himself get closer to an orgasm, held back by Vince. Leon could feel Vince’s dick throbbing as he came inside Leon the hot liquid spreading inside Leon. When Vince pulled out, he could feel some of it slide down his leg.

Rolling Leon over, Vince spread his legs open and began to suck Leon off until he came in Vince’s mouth, who, despite coughing some out, swallowed most of it. Vince laid down next to Leon, exhausted and spent. Leon felt lightheaded, unsure if it was from Vince pounding into him, or the alcohol, or both.

“I’m cold.” Leon said. Vince sat up and arranged him and Leon, pulling a blanket over both of them. They both ended up passing out, Leon’s back pressed against Vince’s chest. Leon woke a few hours later, a headache in its beginning stages forming in Leon’s head. He looked over his shoulder to Vince, feeling himself grow hard again. Reaching behind him, he began to stroke Vince’s dick, feeling begin to spring up while Vince laid asleep, until it was fully hard. Ignoring the notion of lube, Leon rolled is hips on the tip, forcing it to enter his ass. He arched his back as Vince’s dick entered him dry, ignoring the pain of the erection.

Vince began to stir as Leon shoved his ass against Vince’s thighs, pushing Vince’s dick deeper and deeper inside. Vince finally woke, confused and aroused. Sliding his hands around Leon’s waist, he and Vince laid sideways as Vince began to thrust inside, his precum barely taking the place up lube.

Leon began to jerk himself off as Vince quickened the pace. They both unloaded at the same time, Leon onto this bed and Vince inside Leon. They both fell back asleep suddenly.

* * *

Leon woke with a splitting headache, his hips extremely sore and his body feeling hot. He tried to sit up before realizing that Vince was still inside him. He started to pull off but realized that he was completely dry. He bit his lip and pulled Vince out of him, ignoring his hardening dick, and sat up, wobbling slightly as the hangover hit him hard. Leon stumbled to the bathroom, leaving the light off and the bathroom door open to let the morning light guide him as he took a piss, before deciding to run the shower.

After what felt like an eternity of taking a shower, Leon pulled the towel off the rack and dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waste before stumbling to the kitchen, searching through the drawers for his pain medication. After taking some and downing it with a glass of water, Leon picked his phone off the counter and made his way to the couch. Even on the dimmest setting, the light was too bright for Leon’s eyes as he swiped through the various messages he received on different apps. It was mainly just useless notifications that he didn’t bother deleting. Laying with his feet propped up and an arm around his head, Leon finally let the reality of what he did sink it.


	14. Chapter 14

He hated himself for letting Vince back into his life after months of not thinking about him, just for a session of sex. Somehow he felt more disgusted than when Vince had left him. He knew it was mainly the alcohol, but vividly remembered most of the events the night before, how it felt hold each other. After a while, Leon received a text from Ivan, Eric and David to go meet up a diner to grab some breakfast, to cherish the small amount of time they would have left until Ivan went full-time and David and Eric start their day jobs. Leon had decided to take summer classes, as if he passed all of his classes, he had the opportunity to graduate a semester ahead.

He glanced through the group chat, watching everyone add to the text. After half an hour, they decided to meet up at twelve, in about half an hour. Leon groaned in frustration as he forced himself to get up and go back to his room where Vince was still sleeping. Leon debated on waking him up and making him leave, but shrugged, opting to leave his spare key on the counter and getting it back later. After slipping on some jeans and a hoodie over a T-shirt, Leon slipped a baseball cap and a pair of sunglasses on and left his place, making his way over to the diner.

When Leon had gotten there, David and Eric had already claimed a table, waving him down. They both shared a laugh Leon who was obviously hungover. After a few sodas, Leon felt the medication kicking in and felt ok enough to take the sunglasses off as Ivan came in, his coat under his arm. He sat down across form Leon, pacing his coat on the back of his chair. He snickered as he looked at Leon.

“Damn, I thought I felt like shit this morning. You _look_ like shit. Did you go home a drink some more?” Ivan laughed. Leon rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his water.

“I did, as a matter of fact.” Leon muttered. His phone was on the table face up when he received a text message. He cringed when Ivan instinctively glanced at the phone, thanking himself when he changed Vince’s contact name to his last name, Jones. He apologized, turning his phone on silent and flipping it over.

They ordered and eventually ate, talking about their upcoming work and school plans, making loose plans for their summer. When it was time to head out, almost three hours after Leon had arrived, they paid separately. Leon checked his bank account on his way home, exiting the app when he realized that he had overspent his eating out budget for the month. He had meticulously budgeted with the scholarship and loan money so that he wouldn’t have to get a job while he went to school. He was reassured, knowing that he wouldn’t eat out as much in the next three months while his friends were working. Halfway home he realized that he had a few missed texts from Vince.

 _Hey, Leon. Sorry I slept through you leaving. I left at 1. Let me know when you want the key back._ Was all Vince sent him. He felt nauseated knowing that he had slept with Vince. He ignored the part of his brain that took him through each moment, each feeling. He refused to let his mind romanticize what he had done. He opened his messages and sent a short text out. He needed some dinner.

* * *

“So rare of you to proposition this.” Elijah said, his fingers tracing the muscle lines on Leon’s back. They both lay naked in the bed, Elijah on his side and Leon on his stomach the cool summer air drifting in from the open window. Elijah had a blanket pulled up right below Leon’s hips, letting his fingers trace all the available skin.

“I hooked up with my ex.” Leon sighed. He felt Elijah’s finger stop, before continuing. “I was way too drunk to think more than a second ahead of what I was doing.”

“And?” Elijah urged him to continue. “Do you guys talk about it after?” Leon laughed sarcastically.

“No. I met up with my friends and he was gone when I got back.” Leon sighed deeply, rolling onto his side facing Elijah. “I’m mad at myself for stooping so low as to screw an ex.”

“We’ve all been there.” Elijah said, smiling. He reached his hand up and began to caress Leon’s jaw, his fingers tracing his bone structure. Leon felt a warm feeling in his stomach, and he felt Elijah’s cool fingertips dance across his skin. “What are you going to do?” Leon shrugged, laying on his back.

“I don’t know. Definitely not sleep with him again.” Leon muttered, feeling himself fall asleep. He woke in the early morning, almost right before the sun rose. He needed the walk to clear his mind, declining Elijah’s proposition for sex and a ride home.

He knew he needed to get his act together. Summer classes meant more work in a shorter time. He knew he couldn’t allow himself to get drunk alone anymore, the incident with Vince showed how mindless he was when intoxicated.

After a decent hour’s walk and bus ride, Leon finally made it home by 7, the sun barely rising when he undressed and slid under the covers. He woke before the afternoon and decided to clean his place up and budget for groceries.

The next day arrived and Leon felt somewhat confident when he got into his first lecture of the day. He managed to stagger his classes so that he had at least a half hour between each of his four classes, making sure that they all met on the same days to cut down on the bus and traveling fare. After the days’ classes were done, Leon made his way home, his bag feeling heavier than it should with the textbooks that he checked out from the library. When he arrived home, he was shocked to see Vince squatting by his door, arms tucked into his coat. His face lit up when he saw Leon walking over.

“Hey, I texted.” Vince said, stretching as he stood up. Leon remembered seeing a text from Vince but forgot that he had changed his contact name so ignored it. “I came to return your key and… to talk, if you would let me.” Leon stood in his doorway, debating on letting Vince enter.

“Fine. But you better keep your shoes and coat on.” Leon said, finally unlocking his door and letting Vince enter. Vince followed him inside, keeping his coat and shoes on as he took a seat at the dinner table. Leon set his books on the coffee table in the living room and poured two glasses of water, handing one to Vince. Vince fidgeted with his cup for a moment while Leon drank.

“Look, you have every right to still be mad. I know that the other night didn’t change what happened, what I did to you those months ago. But I _have_ changed. I don’t want to make excuses, but there was a lot that I didn’t understand about myself that I do now. It doesn’t change the fact that I ran away like a coward, and I’m deeply sorry for that.” Vince wiped away a tear that was brimming in his eyes. Leon felt is heart throb in pain. He could feel the sincerity in Vince’s voice, and he willed himself to believe him.

“I.. I don’t know if I can trust you like that again.” Leon said after a minute of silence. “I really did come to care for you deeply, but what happened the other night was a mistake. But I don’t think I can see myself getting back together with you seriously. And in all honesty, we probably shouldn’t sleep together anymore.” Leon watched as Vince’s face fell.

“Leon, I love you.” Vince said, reaching his hand out to rest on Leon’s. Leon was too shocked to move. “It took me all these months of reflecting on my actions to understand my feelings for you. I’ve never been with a man before, and after we had sex the first time, I was just so confused with my emotions that I left. I cried all night thinking about how I must have hurt you, but I just couldn’t bring myself to go back.” Tears were silently pouring down Leon’s face. “I love you, and I’m begging that we please try one more time. Just once more. Please?” Vince was begging with tears streaming down his face. Leon felt backed into a corner of his own emotions, unable to process anything. He stayed silent, not daring to let himself speak before he thought out what he wanted to say.

“I..” Leon stammered, pulling his hand away to wipe his face. More than anything, he was craving the six pack that Vince had left in his fridge. Vince stood, pulling the spare key from his pocket and setting it down on the table.

“Just, at least consider it. For me.” Vince gave a sad smile before leaving the apartment, closing the door firmly behind him. Leon sat for the next half hour, his mind devoid of any thoughts, just spinning the spare key between his fingers. When it dropped on the table, he got up to lock the door and opened the fridge, pulling out one of the beers.

Surly the circumstances warranted for a pity dink in the least. He cracked it open before hesitating, the rim mere centimeters from his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma be fr, I 100% did not intend for Leon to get back with Vince and I hate myself for it. This story literally unfolds as I write it- I have a very loose arc im working with, so this whole thing would be classified as a first draft if anything. Its super messy, but I am loving the character developments that just -happen- and I'm hoping that you all are enjoying it too!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! Let me know if theres anything that can be fixed, as this is my first smut fiction work.


End file.
